Story
by jewell01
Summary: Kagome definitivamente no se esperaba terminar siendo arrojada a un lugar desconocido con ninjas locos que se mataban unos a otros por un pedazo de tierra y menos quedar atrapada en ese fuego cruzado como amiga de un potencial mini-psicópata y una exuberante bola de energía, llamados Madara y Hashirama.
1. La vida es impredecible

**¡Hola! Uff tiempo que no escribía xD, pero vine con esta nueva idea, si si si ya sé, Jewell continua con tus otras malditas historias jod*r!(? perooo sinceramente… nose como continuarlas(? x'D o al menos algunas de ellas, pero ni bien me venga el ataque imaginativo lo tratare de continuar(? Dejando eso de lado.**

 **Leyendo fics cross de Inuyasha y naruto me di cuenta de algo, hey, no hay casi ninguna historia que este ambientado antes de la fundación de la hoja, ¿Por qué no escribir alguna si casi no hay? Y después de una noche sin dormir se me ocurrió esta idea xD, de ante mano perdón por las faltas de ortografía u.u ojala lo disfruten!**

* * *

Resumen:

Kagome definitivamente no se esperaba terminar siendo arrojada a un lugar desconocido con ninjas locos que se mataban unos a otros por un pedazo de tierra.

Y menos quedar atrapada en ese fuego cruzado como amiga de un potencial mini-psicópata y una exuberante bola de energía, llamados Madara y Hashirama.

* * *

 _-¨por favor… por favor¨- rogo una voz ahogada por las lágrimas, mientras veía impotente como la vida de la última persona que le quedaba se iba como el agua que se escurría entre sus dedos._

 _-¨recuerdo que…cuando éramos niños… nos gustaba echarnos en el pasto y ver las nubes pasar¨- susurro una voz entrecortada alzando la mano hacia el cielo gris de donde fuertes gotas de lluvia caían-¨soñábamos… con un lugar… donde las personas ya no sufrieran¨- una tos con sangre lleno la boca de la azabache._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro frágil de la mujer -¨me alegro...¨- susurro viendo como sus dos amigos la veían con rostros bañados en lágrimas._

 _-¨me alegro…¨- ojos azules tormentosos amenazaban con cerrarse pero aun así brillaban con la última chispa de vida que su cuerpo podía dar-¨de haberlos conocido….¨_

 _Ojos atónitos miraban con creciente horror como la delgada mano frágil se dejaba caer sobre el agua formada por la lluvia._

 _Sollozos desgarradores salieron de las gargantas de ambos hombres viendo al cuerpo inmóvil frente a ellos._

 _Irónico, pensó uno de ellos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer._

 _-¨fuiste quien nos dio luz…y nosotros fuimos quien te la arrebatamos¨- susurro acariciando el largo cabello cuervo que enmarcaba la pálida piel._

 _´aún bajo la luna sigues pareciendo una frágil mariposa y no un pájaro enjaulado…´_

* * *

\- Story-

-capitulo 1-

\- La vida es impredecible -

* * *

Todo había resultado una mierda y Kagome no tenía ninguna intención de contradecir ese hecho, en primer lugar la época de exámenes en la escuela estaba cerca y ella había perdido todos sus libros después de que su grupo había sido atacados por un demonio de menor categoría, en segundo lugar, una de las marionetas de Naraku había logrado obtener el fragmento de la perla antes de que ellos pudieran quitársela al cuerpo sin vida de un ogro y en tercer lugar y la más importante de todas… ¡no tenía ni maldita idea de donde estaba! No… esa no era la peor parte, la peor y la gota que derramaba el vaso era que estaba en el cuerpo de una niña no mayor de 7 años.

'¡¿Por qué yo?!'-Gimió mentalmente con la cabeza entre las manos la pequeña Kagome- '¡vamos Kagome, recuerda! ¡¿Cómo llegaste a esta situación?!'

¨¡oh!¨ -Alzo la cabeza de repente- ¨¡el espejo!¨

Buscando entre sus ropas saco un pequeño espejo de mano- ´ ¿ahora… que?´- se preguntó a si misma aguantándose las ganas de romper en llanto, agarrando la espada de cierto perro demonio se acurruco contra el frondoso árbol. No sabía dónde estaba y menos como volver, estaba perdida, sin sus amigos y un refugio.

Mirando al sol pasando entre las hojas las memorias surgieron de repente, habían estado viajando hacia una aldea donde se rumoreaba que había una hechicera con el poder suficiente para competir contra Naraku, al principio lo había tomado solo como un rumor, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo había escuchados más y más sobre esta ¨hechicera¨, cuando la fueron a conocer se sorprendieron al ver que era una mujer de sonrisa amable, pero que no estaba dispuesta a luchar a su lado, aquella mujer de cabello castaño quería quedarse y proteger a su pequeño pueblo de los demonios que los veían como blanco fácil, sin embargo les entrego para sorpresa de ellos, 6 fragmentos de la perla y un artilugio o más bien un pequeño espejo de mano, ´protección´ había dicho brevemente.

Una semana después, viajando cerca del pueblo de Kaede se habían encontrado con Sesshomaru luchando contra las extensiones y una marioneta de Naraku y a partir de ese momento, todo se vino cuesta abajo.

Kagura había logrado capturar a Rin mientras Jaken intentaba bloquear uno de los tentáculos de la marioneta, Kagome en un intento por salvarla había disparado una flecha contra la bruja de los vientos pero antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, Kana había saltado al rescate de su hermana y había devuelto la flecha hacia Sesshomaru, a pesar de que el señor demonio la había logrado esquivar, esto había provocado una distracción en ambos hermanos otorgándole a la marioneta el tiempo suficiente para expulsar miasma, alejando automáticamente a ambos hermanos.

Sango había estado cerca de Miroku lo cual le permitió arrastrarlo sobre Kirara junto a Shippo, Jaken había salido disparado hacia las alturas junto al dragón de dos cabezas y una Rin inconsciente, Inuyasha había saltado automáticamente lo más lejos posible de la niebla purpura, pero Kagome había sido una historia completamente diferente, ella se encontraba cerca de la marioneta al igual que Sesshomaru, la azabache viendo que no podría huir ni que ninguno de sus amigos podría llegar a tiempo hacia ella, vio en el momento de desesperación su única salvación, Sesshomaru que se encontraba a unos metro y estaba a punto de despegar, ella no sabía lo que la había impulsado en ese momento pero de una cosa estaba segura y eso era que no quería morir.

Casi lo había logrado pero ella había tropezado, llegando a tocar apenas su espada. Ella no quería morir, se negaba, quería vivir y tener una familia, quería envejecer, ver a sus hijos y sus nietos crecer, no quería que su aventura terminara de esta manera. Luego de eso, todo había sido un borrón, una sensación extraña la había invadido desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello y lo siguiente que recordaba es haber despertado sentada contra el árbol donde actualmente se encontraba.

Bajando la vista, vio sus pequeñas piernas debajo del kimono, cuando se despertó le había tomado al menos una media hora volver a todos sus sentidos y cuando lo había hecho se dio cuenta de que su ropa prácticamente se la comía, después de un ataque de pánico y unas cuantos pellizcos, se había logrado calmar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que su mochila que había estado llevando en su espalda a la hora del ataque ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, rebuscando entre sus cosas encontró uno de los kimono de Sango, con un suspiro agarro unas tijeras y hilo para adaptarlo a su medida, solo esperaba que no se enojara con ella, ya que el kimono había sido de una tela tan bonita y cara que hasta pena le había dado.

Soltando un profundo suspiro, miro expectante la espada entre sus manos, Tenseiga, Sesshomaru la mataría, de eso no había duda.

'¿debería estar agradecida por que el espejo me salvo o enojada porque fui arrojada a un lugar que no conozco?'-se preguntó.

 _¨No te preocupes Kagome-san, ese espejo actuara cuando el lo sienta¨_

'bueno, nada va a cambiar si me quedo en este lugar´ -Pensó una frustrada Kagome.

Levantándose con una mochila sobre su espalda del tamaño de su propio cuerpo, comenzó a caminar.

* * *

'¡hijo de-!'-Grito mentalmente Kagome mientras corría lo más lejos posible del escenario frente a ella.

Kagome hace mucho se había dado cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba era uno muy diferente al presente o incluso al antiguo Japón feudal, ella no recordaba que alguno de sus libros de historia dijera que las personas de la antigüedad podían tirar fuego por la boca, manipular agua a su antojo o incluso caminar sobre los árboles y el agua mandando al demonio todas las leyes del universo, aunque sus cuchillos le recordaban a los ninjas que una vez leyó en un libro de historia.

Ella había estado buscando alguna cueva o un árbol hueco donde poder refugiarse cuando caiga la noche, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con un claro lleno de cuerpos desparramados y gente loca matándose unos a otro, había visto mucha muerte y guerras a lo largo de su viaje, pero con estas personas eran completamente diferente, había visto como un niño, si, ¡un niño!, hizo unas señas con la mano tan rápidas que le fue difícil siquiera seguirlas y luego, ¡plaf! Un dragón de agua apareció de la nada y mato a su oponente frente a él, pero después de ver como un azabache se paró frente a otro del ejército contrario y de repente sus ojos color carbon habían cambiado a un rojo con tomoes, Kagome no había aguantado ver más y había salido despavorida del lugar, ahora, ¿el cómo sabe que pueden caminar sobre el agua?, pues fácil, había visto a un par de ellos luchando sobre el agua como si fuera un trozo de tierra más.

Ella había visto cosas fantásticas a lo largo de su corta vida, pero esto repasaba lo absurdo.

* * *

Kagome ahora sabía que definitivamente no estaba en ningún lugar remotamente cerca de su hogar, había pasado una semana y había visto muchas cosas, al principio pensó que se encontraba en algún territorio donde las guerras abundaban y donde los demonios eran los principales guerreros y no los samuráis, pero esto había sido descartado después de revisar el aura de uno, su aura era casi por completo humana y esa pequeña parte que no lo era ella no podía decir que era demoniaca, era algo más, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Kagome dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras bajaba del gran árbol hueco donde había logrado construir un refugio, mirando al cielo soltó otro gran suspiro, su dieta a lo largo de la semana se había basado principalmente en frutas y pescado, eso no la incomodaba en lo más mínimo, a lo largo de su viaje en la época feudal había días en los que incluso pasaban días sin comer por culpa de los demonios.

-¨Anda al pasado Kagome, será divertido Kagome, tienes que reunir los fragmentos Kagome…¨-murmuraba la azabache tratando de alcanzar una manzana de una rama cercana-¨divertido mi culo, ahora estoy atrapada en un lugar que ni siquiera conozco…¨

Alzando el rostro dejo a la luz de la mañana bañar su rostro atreves de las hojas del árbol que había escalado.

Quería saber cómo se encontraban sus amigas, su familia, ¿estarían preocupados por su repentina desaparición? ¿Habrán pensado que Naraku había logrado capturarla y ahora estarían en su búsqueda? ¿O le habrán pedido a Ki-

-¨¡¿PERO Q¨- alcanzo a decir antes de que un fuerte estruendo resonó en todo el claro, haciéndola caer del árbol-¨ay…ay..ay…¨-gimió la azabache lastimeramente sobándose su retaguardia.

-¨¡MUERE MALDITO SENJU!¨-resonó el grito provocándole un pequeño salto a Kagome.

-´oh dios… otra pelea…´- maldito en voz baja, comenzando a arrastrarse en dirección contraria de donde provenían los gritos y choque de metales- ¨¿eh?¨-paro de golpe viendo a la incesante bola de luz flotando frente a ella-¨¿un alma?...¨-murmuro, juntando ambas palmas a la vez que esta volaba hacia ella- ¨¿eres el alma del hombre que acaba de morir no es así?¨

Kagome vio con asombro como el alma se movió de abajo hacia arriba como si diera un asentimiento, para luego volar hacia su rostro y comenzar a saltar hacia la dirección por donde había aparecido -¨espera q- ¡¿quieres que valla al lugar donde aún se encuentran luchando?!¨- otro salto por parte del alma fue su respuesta.

-¨lo lamento pero-¨-otro salto más eufórico cerca de su rostro la interrumpió-¨unh….¨-dudo, viendo como el alma seguía saltando cada vez más insistente-¨e-esta bien, ca-calmate¨.

Parándose comenzó a correr detrás del alma que volaba a unos pasos en frente de ella, los sonidos de choques y el olor a sangre era casi palpable al momento que Kagome llego al lugar, escondiéndose tras un arbusto, vio como tres hombres con la imagen de un abanico bordado en su espalda iban contra uno de cabello marrón, el cual trataba de protegerse de los múltiples ataques que llegaban sin parar uno tras otro. Dejando vagar la mirada por el campo, sus ojos se abrieron casi por completo al ver un hombre tirado sobre el pasto, o al menos podía suponer que era el cuerpo de hombre, ya que ahora solo podía ver un bulto de carne desfigurado, la cual se estaba volviendo de color morado a un ritmo alarmante-´veneno…´-afirmo en su mente.

Un grito la saco de su estado de concentración, rompiendo la mirada del cadáver, vio como el hombre de cabello marrón caía al pasto agarrándose su abdomen con una mueca de dolor puro.

-¨mhp, Senjus bastardos¨- rio uno de los azabaches antes de salir del claro junto a sus compañeros sin dar una mirada atrás.

Kagome no dudo en salir de su escondite para comenzar a correr hacia el joven tirado en el pasto que ahora respiraba con dificultad-¨oy, oy, ¡no te duermas!¨- susurro con dureza, dando ligeros golpes en su mejilla. Viendo como los ojos del castaño se ponían en blanco Kagome maldijo.

Quitando la mano que aun sostenía el abdomen del joven, la azabache murmuro otra maldición viendo la herida sangrante-¨cómo sospechaba…veneno¨- arrancando el pedazo de tela y la armadura rota se permitió un vistazo más completo del corte, al igual que el cuerpo desfigurado, el abdomen ya estaba mostrando pequeñas tenues de color morado.

No podía arriesgarse de tocar la herida sin guantes, ese veneno al parecer estaba hecho para carcomer la carne, pero si lo arrastraba hacia su refugio era probable que el veneno ya hubiera alcanzado su corazón o algún órgano vital para entonces.

Bajando la mirada vacilante hacia el hombre herido, frunció el ceño para sí misma- ´¡al diablo si alguien me detecta!´- se gritó mentalmente, convocando energía a sus manos.

Solo necesitaba purificar el veneno para poder tratar la herida, luego podría vendarla y eso le daría tiempo suficiente como para arrastrarlo a su refugio.

Con las palmas brillando de un rosa suave, llevo una mano a la herida y otra al corazón del hombre, Kagome comenzó a bombear lentamente su energía atreves de su sistema, con una mueca Kagome casi salto cuando sintió como el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a absorber de a poco la energía sagrada.

Quitando las manos de la herida, la azabache dio un suspiro de alivio mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo aun inconsciente, la herida ya no era tan profunda como antes y los matices morados habían desaparecido, arrancando la basta su kimono Kagome se puso a vendar la herida aún abierta.

-¨creo que eso será suficiente por ahora…¨- se dijo a sí misma, mientras alzaba la vista hacia el campo que la rodeaba, todo estaba destrozado y el olor hierro aun flotaba en el aire. Una luz salto frente a su cara-¨oh, eres tu¨

El alma siguió flotando de arriba abajo antes de dirigirse al montículo de carne desfigurado, con pasos ligeros Kagome se acercó al cuerpo viendo como el alma flotaba sobre él.

-¨Descansa tranquilo… cuidare de tu amigo¨- dijo la azabache, antes de hacer brillar su mano y tocar ligeramente el cuerpo.

Pequeños fragmentos de luz sobre el cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer, con una ligera sonrisa vio como la figura de un hombre joven comenzaba a formarse.

 _-¨Gracias¨-_ fue el susurro al viento que dio el alma antes de desaparecer.

-¨¡bien! Ahora… ¿podre siquiera arrastrarlo?¨- con un gemido de exasperación Kagome paso el brazo del hombre inconsciente sobre su hombro-¨ufg, me dará hernia¨- gimió lastimeramente mientras comenzaba a arrastrar el cuerpo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 días y el hombre seguía inconsciente, Kagome se encontraba ligeramente preocupada, sabía que había limpiado todo el veneno en su organismo y también curado las heridas que este le habían provocado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tal vez había algo que hubiera pasado por alto y esa era la razón por la que no despertaba, haciendo brillar sus palmas dio otra revisión a los principales órganos del joven, con los ojos completamente abiertos casi se da un golpe a sí misma en la frente, esta energía rara, que corría por el cuerpo de la gente de este lugar, era muy baja, nada peligroso pero aun así era baja.

Casi tropezando hacia sus repisas improvisadas con hiervas, la azabache se puso a mezclarlas, ella no sabía exactamente lo que era esta energía en el cuerpo de estas personas pero al parecer eso era como un combustible, aplastando unas hiervas más, las convino con el agua tibia en una taza de madera, con un gesto triunfal se paró de su lugar caminando hacia el joven, la fiebre ya había cesado pero Kagome podría decir que si se despertaba él estaría mareado por los menos unos 3 días más.

Con un ligero gruñido de esfuerzo la azabache logro ponerlo semi sentado con unas telas como respaldo para su espalda, con cuidado y un tazón en el regazo del hombre comenzó a verter el agua en la boca del castaño, sus preocupaciones de que él se pudiera ahogar por el agua fueron disparados por la ventana cuando vio con una ligera sonrisa como comenzaba a beber el agua con hiervas, luego de uno minutos de lucha más para poder ponerlo de nuevo a su posición original la azabache se sentó en su cama improvisada a unos pasos del joven.

-´ojala la mezcla haiga funcionado´- fue el último pensamiento de la niña antes de caer en a inconsciencia de un sueño largo.

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y los pájaros cantaban sobre los árboles, era una mañana tranquila, no se escuchaban los sonidos de alguna batalla o el olor a sangre, todo declaraba que sería un día tranquilo como raramente había en esas épocas.

Tranquilo, pero no para Kagome, que ahora se encontraba con las manos en alto frente a un joven castaño que le apuntaba con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Por más irónico que sonara, la azabache estaba asustada ya que había visto como uno de esos inofensivos cuchillos de mantequilla habían salido disparados y había terminado incrustado casi hasta la mitad en la madera del árbol hueco.

-"¿quién eres?"- gruño el joven apuntando hacia la niña con el cuchillo.

-"E-eh ninja-san y-yo solo te estaba curando"- respondió nerviosa, alzando las vendas y el ungüento en sus pequeñas manos -"¿ves? So-solo te iba a limpiar la herida y cambiar los vendajes"-

Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo, se repetía sin cesar la azabache en su cabeza, ¿quién la mandaba a entrar a un campo de guerra y rescatar a alguien? Oh, cierto, el alma y el hecho de que no tenía corazón para dejarlo desangrarse hay o morir carcomido por el veneno, lo que sucediera primero, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora tenía un ninja loco que prácticamente le triplicaba los años a su cuerpo actual y que estaba apuntando a ella con un cuchillo.

Oh vida, ¿qué pecados estoy pagando?

El ninja por su parte, miraba desconfiado, ¿una niña lo había salvado? Eso era prácticamente absurdo, el recordaba claramente haber sido herido en el abdomen con una katana envenenada, él había perdido la conciencia minutos después de aquel golpe. Un destello pasó por su mente.

-"¿dónde está mi compañero?" -pregunto un poco más suave pero aun con el cuchillo en alto.

-"Lo lamento ninja-san, cuando llegue el cuerpo de su compañero ya había sucumbido"- no era una total mentira, ni una total verdad, kagome sabía que el compañero del joven había muerto ya que prácticamente su alma había ido a buscarla, pero quería omitir el hecho de que el veneno parecía haber carcomido el cuerpo del otro chico, no se lo pensaba decir, perder a un compañero ya era lo suficiente doloroso como para echarle sal a la herirá diciéndole que era posible que no podría recuperar el cuerpo para darle entierro.

Kagome vio claramente como los ojos del joven frente a ella brillaban con tristeza aunque el resto de rostro permanecía indiferente-¨¿Quién me salvo?¨- pregunto el castaño bajando por completo el cuchillo aunque aún lo mantenía cerca.

-¨yo¨- declaro la azabache brevemente mientras se arrodillaba a su costado y comenzaba a mojar unos paños en un agua de color ligeramente verde-¨estaba recogiendo frutas cuando te encontré tirado en un claro¨

El joven la miro por unos segundos que le parecieron horas a la azabache, ¿que esperaba que le dijera?, ¡oh! ¡ey! Yo estaba recogiendo frutas cuando de repente el alma de tu amigo comenzó a saltar en frente de mi rostro pidiéndome que valla en tu ayuda, con bufido mental descarto la idea, eran muy pocas las personas que lograban ver almas y viendo como el chico frente a ella parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco si a su parecer se atrevía decir algo que se pareciera remotamente a una mentira, simplemente no quería arriesgarse.

-¨tu… ¿sabes cómo contrarrestar venenos?¨-pregunto el castaño mirado cada uno de los movimientos de la niña.

-¨algo así…¨- murmuro exprimiendo la tela empapada- ¨el veneno con el que te atacaron era uno come carne, logre sacarlo de tu sistema antes de que dañara algo de forma permanente pero eso no quiere decir que podrás hacer movimientos bruscos, ahora si me permites…¨-dijo la azabache alzando el paño aun húmedo y señalando con los ojos hacia las vendas que rodeaban el abdomen del hombre.

Con una mirada dudosa, el joven se recostó sobre el pilar mullido de telas a su espalda dándole absceso al corte, con movimientos fluido la azabache comenzó a quitar las vendas revelando a los ojos del ninja no una herida abierta como él hubiera pensado, sino una línea sobre su piel de color rosada casi roja-¨ha curado bien…¨-murmuro Kagome, mientras comenzaba a limpiar y cambiaba las gasas.

-¨¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?¨-pregunto bruscamente el ninja.

Con una mirada dudosa, la azabache volvió a arrodillarse mientras mojaba otra gasa-¨no más de 3 días¨

Una ligera muestra de shock paso por la cara del hombre, él recordaba claramente como la katana se había prácticamente enterrado a lo largo de su abdomen y ahora mirando la herida él podría decir que solo dejaría una pequeña marca como si hubiera sido nada más que el roce de un kunai y no una herida que casi se había llevado su vida.

-¨lo más probable es que necesite unos 3 días más para poder estar en plena forma y volver con su familia ninja-san¨- sonrió la azabache recogiendo las vendas sucias y metiéndolas a un balde de madera.

El castaño siguió con la vista sus movimientos, estaba intrigado, era absurdo que una niña lo hubiera salvado, no, más absurdo era que una herida mortal de la cual había sido víctima estaba casi completamente curada en cuestión de días.

Una manzana pelada apareció frente a su rostro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, alzando la vista vio a la niña sonriéndole mientras sostenía una taza humeante en la otra.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, podría confiar un poco en la niña sonriente frente a él.

* * *

-"¿porque estás sola?"-pregunto el joven curioso mordiendo la manzana mientras estudiaba a la niña, piel blanca, cabello azabache y rasgos finos, si sus ojos no fueran azules, la hubiera confundido con una Uchiha-´no´- estrecho sus ojos en el pensamiento, la niña frente a él sin dudo no era un Uchiha, una niña como ella que prácticamente irradiaba pureza no podía ser parte de ese clan maldito.

-"pues..."- dudo Kagome-"me perdí"- un gran suspiro escapó de los labios de la niña como el ninja se le quedo mirando con cara de incredulidad.

Una risa casi escapo de los labios del castaño viendo la cara avergonzada de la azabache que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos- ´sin duda no es una Uchiha…´- confirmo su mente.

-"¿y... Tu clan? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Por tus ropas podría decir que eres miembro de la rama principal o secundaria"- ojos del ninja se estrecharon repasando de nuevo a la niña, no podía sentir su chakra, claro, él no era un sensor o algo parecido, pero entonces solo había dos opciones o la niña era un ninja altamente capacitado o un civil con reservas mínimas de chakra.

Aunque dudaba de la primea teoría ya que ella no se movía como un ninja he incluso podría decir que sus movimientos eran algo torpes de vez en cuando.

-"¿clan?"- Ladeó la cabeza la niña-"¿te refieres a mi apellido?"- con un asentimiento de cabeza el joven frente a ella la empujo a continuar.

-"ummmm... Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi"- declaro la azabache sonriendo al ninja pensativo frente a ella.

-"nunca escuche sobre ese clan..."-susurro el joven-" dime Kagome-san, ¿a qué se dedicaban los de tu clan, es de ninjas, comerciantes, civiles o eres hija de algún terrateniente?"

'oh querido...'-gimió mentalmente kagome con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza-' este chico no me dejara tranquila...'- con un suspiro, dejo la pomada y se sentó junto a la cama.

-"no provengo de ningún ´clan ninja´, mi familia maneja un santuario¨- respondió atenta a las expresiones del joven frente a ella-¨un santuario...¨- murmuro el ninja, ganando un asentimiento por parte de la azabache.

-¨me encontraba viajando con mis amigos cuando me perdí¨- el castaño vio casi con humor como la niña mostraba una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza torpemente.

-¨idiota¨- gruño el ninja riendo internamente al escuchar el balbuceo incoherente de la azabache, tomaba su té tranquilamente dejo a su cuerpo relajarse.

Tal vez descansar esos 3 días no le caería mal después de todo.

* * *

2 días después, el castaño ya estaba completamente curado y con la energía suficiente como para luchar si era necesario, Kagome se encontraba moliendo hierbas y metiéndolas en una pequeña bolsa de tela.

-¨¡listo!¨- exclamo satisfecha la azabache cerrando la pequeña bolsa en su palma-¨tome esto combinado con té una vez al día durante esta semana y eso será suficiente para borrar definitivamente cualquier molestar que le hubiera podido dejar el veneno¨-Con un asentimiento el castaño continúo amarrando sus sandalias.

Kagome se limitó a mirarlo mientras el joven comenzó a recoger sus armas recién afiladas, en el tiempo que había pasado cuidándolo, la azabache podía decir fácilmente que el castaño frente a ella era una persona terca y algo desconfiada, aunque eso no la sorprendía ya que sabía que la tierra donde se encontraban estaba plagada de guerras, otra cosa que había aprendido era que su nombre es Akiho Senju, aunque el hombre había sido reacio a darle su apellido al principio, lo había soltado después de 4 horas de insistencia por parte de la niña.

-¨aquí¨- dijo Kagome entregándole cantimplora con té y medicamento-¨bébalo mientras viaja si se llega a sentir cansado¨

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por los labios del castaño, mientras guardaba la medicina dentro de su ropa y tomaba la cantimplora en una mano.

-¨adiós niña y… gracias¨- dijo saltando fuera del árbol hueco antes de tomar un poco de té de la cantimplora.

-"Es un placer Akiho-san y... Soy varón"- declaro kagome dándole la espalda mientras escuchaba casi con deleite como el joven se atragantaba con su té- 'una mentirita piadosa no mata a nadie'- tarareo mentalmente divertida.

-" infierno, eres-"- trato de hablar el castaño golpeando levemente su pecho-"¿un chico?"

Volteando con una sonrisa, Kagome movió la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación, no estaba a punto de decirle que en realidad era una chica, lo había estado pensando desde hace unos días, ser conocida como una mujer después de haber salvado a un hombre de una herida mortal sería más que malo para su situación actual, estar más de 3 años en la época feudal la habían hecho comprender algo, en una época de guerra ser mujer no ayudaba, muchas mujeres ya sean adultas o niñas eran robadas y vendidas como sirvientas o incluso a un prostíbulo, ahora, ser un huérfano en época de guerra era aún peor, no solo por el hecho de que no había ningún adulto que la protegiera, sino también el hecho de que muchas personas veían en ellos como una posibilidad de hacer dinero o incluso lavar su cerebro haciéndolos fieles a ellos, Kagome por su lado no estaba permitiendo que le hicieran eso, ser huérfano o al menos ser pasado como uno por la falta de presencia de su familia, podía llegar a ser soportable, si y solo si, era un niño, lo más lejos que podrían llegar a hacerle era obligarla a curar a los hombres heridos en guerra, a lo cual ella podría ceder.

Si, hacerse pasar por un niño era mejor, concluyo.

-¨¡suerte en su camino Akiho-san!¨- animo con una ultima onda la azabache viendo como el castaño devolvía la onda antes de salir con un gran salto hacia los árboles, con una leve sonrisa la azabache volvió dentro de la seguridad de su refugio.

-´estoy cansada´- gimió internamente la azabache tirándose sobre los edredones que formaban su cama-´utilice mucha ki en esas medicinas´- se dijo a si misma alzando una mano frente a su rostro.

-¨pero… es bueno que se haiga logrado recuperar¨- tarareo antes de caer en la feliz inconsciencia.

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas desde que el ninja se había ido del refugio de Kagome y ahora ella se encontraba francamente… aburrida, no tenía con quien hablar y no podía salir a pasear libremente por miedo a volverse a chocar con uno de esos ninjas locos que la podrían matar con un movimiento de la muñeca, antes, cuando se había chocado por pura coincidencia con ellos, ella había logrado escapar gracias a sus poderes y las almas que estuvieron dispuestas a ayudarla creando una distracción de luces flotantes.

Con un ceño fruncido, la azabache se paró de repente, dirigiéndose hacia la gran mochila amarilla puesta a un rincón del gran árbol hueco rebusco entre los bolsillos, sus ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente al encontrarse con una cuerda.

Una sonrisa se deslizo a lo largo de su rostro mientras salía del árbol con la soga en mano y una cesta en la otra, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y las posibilidades de encontrarse con algún ninja eran mínimas, tal vez ella podría crear alguna trampa para conejos con la cuerda y tener carne para la cena.

Con la nueva motivación en mente, la azabache comenzó a caminar por el frondoso bosque recogiendo frutas que estaban a su alcance.

* * *

-¡te digo Madara! ¡Vámonos!¨-lloriqueo asustado un castaño con corte de tazón- ¨ ¡¿has escuchado lo que dicen las personas?!¨- siguió lloriqueando agarrándose a la espalda del kimono de su amigo.

-¨si…si… que los fantasmas de los ninjas caídos vagan por esta parte del bosque¨- bufo el azabache empujando otra rama lejos de su rostro-¨ ¡e-entonces! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ya es oscuro y las personas dicen que los fantasmas aparecen a partir de estas horas!¨-repitió el castaño.

-¨no¨- declaro cortante, dándose la vuelta-¨ ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas Hashirama?¨- enarco una ceja temblante el Uchiha frente a la imagen de su amigo acurrucado en posición fetal haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-¨yo-¨-un crujido hizo a los dos saltar en posición de defensa.

-¨ ¡Madara mira!¨-grito atónito Hashirama viendo como una pequeña esfera de luz se aparecía frente a ellos-¨ ¡¿Qué demonios?!¨-fue lo único que salió de la boca del azabache antes de que los dos se tiraran al suelo como la luz voló en línea recta hacia ellos.

Un tintineo suave como el viento sonó en el claro-¨¿se está… burlando?¨- pregunto un confundido Hashirama al ver como la luz saltaba felizmente a unos pasos de ellos como si se estuviera riendo del susto que les provoco.

Y de la nada, el tintineo ceso y la luz salió volando hacia las ramas frente a ellos- ¨¡e-ey! ¡Espera!¨-grito Hashirama comenzando a correr detrás de la luz junto a Madara.

La pequeña bola de luz siguió volando frente a ellos, a pesar de que ambos niños se estaban dejando llevar por su curiosidad infantil no significaba que no estaba buscando a lo largo del claro alguna firma de chakra que dijera que era una trampa.

Con los brazos protegiendo sus rostros, ambos niños salieron de los arbustos dándose cuenta que habían llegado frente al rio donde normalmente se reunían, viendo como la luz seguía avanzando hacia unos árboles cercanos, notaron con una mezcla de fascinación y horror como otras luces comenzaban a aparecer de la nada.

-¨¡Hashirama!¨- siseo en un susurro fuerte el azabache agarrando la parte posterior del kimono del Senju y arrastrándolo detrás de un árbol cercano.

-¨¡Madara espe-¨-

-¨¡GAAAAAA!¨

Resonó el grito de ambos niños cuando de repente se encontraron colgando de cabeza sobre el árbol.

-¨¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito un mareado Madara-¨¡Se acercan!¨- chillo un horrorizado Hashirama-¡los fantasmas nos van a llevar!¨- Lloro asustado al ver las luces acercándose.

Las mentes de ambos niños quedaron el blanco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperaron a su terrible final, pero, ese final nunca llego y un jadeo saco a ambos de su estado de pavor.

-¨ ¡oh dios mío!¨- chillo una voz-¨¡¿Se encuentran bien?!¨

Abriendo los ojos se encontraron mirando directamente al rostro en forma de corazón de una niña frente a ellos sus ojos azules miraban con verdadera preocupación a ambos, el Uchiha podía sentir como un ligero rubor se comenzaba a formar en su rostro.

-¨qué bonita fantasma¨- declaro el castaño. Una expresión de desconcierto cubrió el rostro de Kagome.

Y luego un golpee sordo y el grito del Uchiha resonó en el claro.

-¨ ¡idiota!¨-

-¨¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡Pero no me golpees Madara!¨-

Las almas volaban alrededor del claro bañándose en la luz de la luna, al igual que el aire soplaba amigablemente.

Quien diría que este pequeño incidente, cambiaría el futuro que le aguardaba a ambos amigos, para bien o para mal, una pequeña luz había sido entregado a ellos.

* * *

 **Ufff xD este ha sido el capítulo más largo que escrito hasta hora en cualquiera de mis fics xD**

 **Ojala les guste uvu el cap 2 ya está listo ovo si este cap llega a 5 comentarios (jewell extorsionadora(?) lo publicare el martes, ahora byebye x3 y gracias por leer!**


	2. Juego de niños

**¡Jooooo! Ha sido una semana xD pero bueno, aquí cumplo mi parte del trato (? Actualización señores y señoras!(?**

 **Los animes Inuyasha y Naruto no me pertenecen o de lo contrario Kagome se hubiera quedado con Sesshomaru y Itachi no hubiera muerto.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a Kagome-17, Alice, Anixz,andrea-senpai y Tsushime!**

 **Mucho lof(? para las 5!**

* * *

Resumen:

Kagome definitivamente no se esperaba terminar siendo arrojada a un lugar desconocido con ninjas locos que se mataban unos a otros por un pedazo de tierra.

Y menos quedar atrapada en ese fuego cruzado como amiga de un potencial mini-psicópata y una exuberante bola de energía, llamados Madara y Hashirama.

* * *

\- Story-

-capitulo 2-

\- Juego de niños-

* * *

Ahora Kagome estaba completamente segura de que el mundo la odiaba o que algún kami allá arriba piensa que ella es un juguete divertido, sí, eso tenía que ser.

-¨¡fantasma-san!¨- grito una voz chillona, mientras que la niña comenzaba a correr como si el diablo estuviera detrás de ella-¨¡espera fantasma-san!¨

-´¡simplemente deja de seguirme!´- grito mentalmente la azabache tratando de perder a ambos muchachos que la perseguían.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Muy simple, ella al verlos colgando de cabeza en su trampa para conejos los había liberado inmediatamente, ese fue su primer error, ya que ni bien los libero ambos se habían puesto en posición de combate, Kagome no era ninguna persona con los conocimientos plenos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero recordaba claramente esas posturas después de ver tantas peleas en este mundo.

¿Su primera reacción? Huir, ese fue su segundo error ya que ella había salido corriendo del claro con las almas flotando detrás y ese par al parecer se había planteado atraparla.

Ramas y hojas aparecían en la visión de Kagome como seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, almas revoloteaban a su alrededor con cada paso que daba, su respiración se comenzaba a volver irregular pero sus piernas no paraban, solo quería llegar al árbol hueco y esconderse, por más cobarde que sonara, Kagome quería hacer eso, ella tenía miedo, no importaban si ellos eran niños, ella vio lo grácil que eran sus movimientos y sus posturas, las auras de ambos niños no eran sucias pero aun así….ella les temía, había visto a muchos de ellos en los campos de guerra matando a adultos como si fueran sus iguales.

Y esta vez no estaría Inuyasha para salvarla.

-¨¡ha…ha..ha! ¿lo-los perdí?¨- se preguntó volteando al ya no escuchar sus pasos detrás de ella. Un suspiro entrecortado salió de los labios de la azabache al darse cuenta que los había perdido-´al fin…¨- pensó aliviada cerrando los ojos y llevando una palma sobre su pecho antes de reanudar su camino hacia su refugio.

-¨¡AAAAH!¨- resonó el grito, parando de golpe los pasos de Kagome-¨¡Mocoso!¨- grito otra voz, seguido del sonido de choques de metales.

-´¿Por qué…?´- susurro la mente de la azabache- ´¡¿Por qué estoy corriendo hacia ellos?!´- grito algo en lo profundo de su mente, pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera reaccionar, sus pies la habían llevado justo en frente de la lucha.

Chispas del roce de los metales brillaban en el aire, seis hombres adultos arremetían contra dos figuras más pequeñas.

Madara trataba de defenderse solo con kunais y shuriken al igual que Hashirama, ellos estaban en desventaja no solo en número sino también en armamento ya que a diferencia de los hombres que los rodeaban ambos niños no llevaban armaduras ni sus katanas, solo pequeñas armas que escondían por precaución entre sus ropas y no podían utilizar jutsus a menos que quisieran delatar la identidad de su clan.

-¨¡muere!¨- grito uno de los hombre alzando la katana en alto sobre el castaño.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso incluso para los sentidos entrenados de Hashirama, en un momento él se encontraba siendo amenazado con una katana a punto de hacer rodar su cabeza y al siguiente, una luz color rosado suave había aparecido golpeando la espada.

Luces blancas como faroles comenzaron a aparecer en el campo parando la lucha seguido de gritos de dolor por parte del hombre que había empuñado la katana, ojos completamente abiertos miraban a las manos del hombre que parecían comenzar a hervir abriendo llagas a una velocidad impresionante.

Los hombres miraban con terror disimulado a las luces bailando alrededor de ellos. Olvidándose de los niños que habían atacado momentos antes, se pusieron en posición de defensa antes de que otra luz rosada al igual que la anterior había aparecido y rozado uno de los brazos de los hombres.

Un siseo de dolor y el hombre se había arrancado la manga del traje como si quemara, marcas de ampollas se podían ver en su brazo solo al roce de la luz. Eso fue el tope para el grupo, agarrando a su compañero inconsciente del suelo salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la escena dejando atrás a ambos niños que miraban impresionados a las luces flotando.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose bajo el peso de una pisada hizo voltear a ambos jóvenes que alcanzando a ver solo el último mechón de una melena azabache antes que desapareciera al igual que su portador entre los árboles.

Silencio invadió el campo como las luces comenzaban a desaparecer.

-¨bueno, eso fue…¨- comenzó Madara-¨sorprendente…¨- concluyo Hashirama aun con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que su amigo.

* * *

(POV KAGOME)

Unos días habían pasado y ya no había vuelto a ver a los dos extraños niños, aunque de vez en cuando podía escucharlos gritando "fantasma-san" para luego dejar alguna ofrenda en el claro, otra cosa que había sucedido desde aquel incidente con los hombres, era que cada vez menos ninjas se aparecían por estas zonas.

Una inhalación de pura satisfacción cruzo mi pequeño cuerpo, ¿quien diría que los ninjas podían llegar a ser tan paranoicos sobre las almas?

-¨hombre… trajeron más…¨- dude mirando a la cesta con pan y un pote de mermelada frente a mí.

Al menos se preocupan por mí a pesar de que piensan que soy un fantasma suspire, tal vez debería-

-¨¡GA!¨-grito alguien detrás de mí-¨¡QUE DEMO-¨

Dos melenas conocidas fue todo lo que vi antes de caer en la inconciencia.

… la vida me ama tanto… nótese el sarcasmo.

* * *

POV AUTOR

Madara debía admitir que desde que había conocido a Hashirama su vida se había vuelto un poco más ajetreada pero también interesante, no podía decir que su amigo era la cabeza más inteligente de la manada pero su actitud despreocupada compensaba eso.

Ahora, Madara también sabía que su amigo no era un maestro a la hora de los planes y por esa razón, comenzaba a dudar viendo al supuesto ´fantasma´ acercándose al cesto con pan y mermelada que le habían dejado como ofrenda, si bien él dudaba casi fervientemente que esa niña fuera un fantasma, el hecho de que había sido testigo de las luces brillantes que en absoluto no eran chakra lo hacían dudar, mirando a su costado casi deja escapar un gemido de desesperación, la exuberante bola de energía conocido como Hashirama se encontraba prácticamente rebotando sobre su escondite esperando el momento adecuado para saltar sobre la azabache en medio del campo, Hashirama en realidad estaba empeñado en saber que era esa luz rosa que los había salvado la vez anterior.

El plan era simple, dejar ofrendas todos los días en medio del campo luego irse o esconderse y cuando ella comenzara a confiarse ellos saltarían a atraparla para resolver sus dudas, los primeros días ella tan solo había visto las ofrendas con desconfianza para luego irse dejándola intacta pero dos días después habían dejado Oden, la niña había aparecido como un ratoncito curioso caminando alrededor de la comida mirando de un lado a otro, Madara había sido divertido viendo como ella había agarrado el Oden para luego salir corriendo como si se tratara de la escena de un crimen.

Los día siguientes a ese habían sido más fáciles, la azabache había comenzado a aceptar sus ofrendas y hasta a veces se quedaba a comer en ese lugar y hoy, viéndola completamente confiada a punto de recoger el pan y la mermelada del suelo iban a hacer su golpe.

Pero no todo salió tan bien como habían pensado ya que ahora ambos niños se encontraban sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña.

-¨ay ay ay…¨- gimió lastimeramente Hashirama agarrándose la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe-¨ung…¨-ahogo un gruñido el Uchiha frotándose la cabeza también.

Tal vez su plan no había sido tan cuidadosamente planificado como creían, mirando hacia atrás vieron a la ardilla causante de su salto fallido, casi pareciera que se estaba burlando de ellos con esas enormes mejillas y esos redondos ojos negros.

-¨bien…¨-hablo lentamente Hashirama parándose-¨¿ahora que hacemos…?¨- pregunto dudoso viendo el cuerpo sobre el que habían aterrizado, remolinos adornaban lo que eran los ojos de la niña inconsciente echada en el pasto.

Un largo suspiro escapo de los labios de Madara-´este será un largo día…´- le dijo algo en lo profundo de su mente.

* * *

Kagome había pasado por muchas cosas, ella había sido arrojada al pasado a causa de una joya que residía en el interior a partir de ese momento sabía que su vida no volvería a ser normal y menos cuando una bruja con complejo de jugar a ser dios casi la había matado para resucitar a la que era su encarnación solo para enterarse después que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían tenido historia juntos que ha pesa del odio implantado en el corazón de la sacerdotisa muerta, hasta un ciego podía decir que aun volaban chispas entre ellos pero aparte de eso una cosa que había aprendido en su viaje era el no dejarse llevar por las apariencias y en gran parte eso no iba dirigido solo para los demonios en piel de humano sino también a los pervertidos o más bien para el pervertido también conocido como Miroku, una cosa que Kagome había aprendido a regañadientes desde que lo conoció era que a pesar de que el es su amigo y que lo quería tanto como a los demás, su naturaleza libidinosa siempre era algo a lo que mantenerse alerta, así que cuando sintió una mano tratando de empujar su kimono, sus instintos le habían hecho clavar un puñetazo de lleno en la mandíbula de la persona sobre ella antes siquiera pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Y así fue como ella despertó con el puño en alto, un niño azabache tirado a unos metros agarrándose la mandíbula y un castaño temblando con la boca abierta a un lado con un pote de agua en las manos.

-¨¿ eh?¨- murmuro la azabache a un desorientada-¨¿Qué pa-?¨- la oración quedo colgando en su boca cuando todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su cabeza.

Hashirama veía con una mezcla de fascinación y horror como un aura oscura comenzaba a aparecer detrás de la azabache.

-¨ustedes…¨- gruño ella y antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar se encontraba volando por un puñetazo en su mandíbula.

-´buen gancho´- fue lo que pensó antes de aterrizar junto a su amigo que sin saber ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

-¨¡Par de idiotas!¨-

Resonó el grito de la azabache.

* * *

La luz del día caía sobre los árboles y las montañas anunciando que la noche no tardaría en caer mas tres niños no prestaban atención a esto, bien puede ser por el hecho que dos de ellos se encontraban con paños fríos bajo su mentón mientras que el otro refunfuñaba mientras molía algunas hierbas.

-¨sal a caminar Kagome… salir al bosque no te hará daño Kagome…¨-murmuraba en voz baja la azabache moliendo con furia las hierbas de su bolso.

-¨bien¨- hablo la niña dándose la vuelta para mirar a ambos niños que aun mantenían los paños por el golpe-¨esta pasta evitara que les aparezca un moretón y el dolor se reduzca significativamente¨- con un ágil movimiento de manos dejo el pote con la pasta frente al Uchiha y el Senju.

-¨¡e-espera fantasma-san!¨- grito Hashirama viendo como la azabache se disponía a irse-¨¡nosotros solo queremos ser sus amigos!¨

-¨¿queremos?¨- miro Madara desconcertado al castaño antes de que este le golpeara en el estómago con su codo haciéndolo callar- ¨¡claro que queremos!¨

-¨no sabía que ahora para hacer amigos se tiene que noquear a la persona¨- gruño Kagome mirando a ambos niños.

-¨es que…¨- murmuro Hashirama jugando con sus dedos-¨bueno…¨- dudo mirando hacia abajo, Madara dio un giro de ojos ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¨nosotros teníamos curiosidad sobre lo que era la luz rosa que nos salvó la otra vez…¨- murmuro Madara volteando la mirada lejos de la azabache.

Un momento de silencio lleno el campo antes de que Kagome soltara un suspiro -´curiosidad de niños ¿eh?´- murmuro en su mente. Un suave sonido hizo alzar la mirada de ambos chicos solo para encontrar a la azabache frente a ellos.

-¨me llamo Kagome¨- declaro.

Una gran sonrisa exploto en el rostro del Senju-¨¡Me llamo Hashirama!¨- rio felizmente-¨¡y él, Madara!¨- dijo señalando al azabache a su costado que aún mantenía la mirada obstinadamente a algún lugar entre los árboles-¨¡gusto en conocerte Kagome-chan!¨

-¨kun ¨- interrumpió la azabache.

-¨¿eh?¨-dejo escapar un desconcertado castaño y ganando también la mirada dudosa de Madara.

-¨soy varón¨-

Otro momento de silencio lleno el campo, antes de que Kagome vio casi con diversión disimulada como ambos niños que tenía enfrente se arrastraban a toda velocidad lejos de ella.

-¨¡pe-pero ti-tienes el cabello largo!¨- grito el Uchiha señalándola.

-¨¿solo por tener el cabello largo soy una chica?¨- dijo Kagome con fingida indignación.

-¨n-no pero…¨- trato de defenderse débilmente el azabache pero su respuesta murió en su boca.

Viendo el lio nervioso que eran ambos chicos frente a ella Kagome casi deja escapar una risita, era divertido fastidiarlos.

.

.

La noche había caído sobre ellos y ahora los tres niños se encontraban recostados bajo un gran árbol, viendo a las luces bailar frente a ellos.

-¨así que... ¿En realidad estas luces son almas?¨-pregunto Hashirama tratando de tocar una.

-¨si¨- afirmo Kagome-¨son las almas de las personas que murieron hace poco para ser más exactos¨- miradas curiosas de ambos niños se dirigieron a la azabache animándola a continuar, aunque una de ellas era más disimulada que la otra-¨muchas personas no pueden ver a las almas a menos que las mismas almas quieran o que la persona tenga poderes espirituales¨- murmuro viendo como una de las luces se posaba entre sus manos.

-¨… ¿Por qué te siguen?¨- pregunto Madara tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero Kagome podía decir fácilmente que el aura del niño temblaba de curiosidad, una sonrisa extraña se formó en el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa.

¨no lo sé…¨- admitió mirando las luces-¨desde que llegue a este lugar las almas han comenzado a aparecer una tras otra, algunas veces pidiendo ayuda y otras solo girando a mi alrededor antes de desaparecer¨

-¨tú crees...¨- se removió incomodo Hashirama-¨ ¿Qué mi hermano este entre estas almas?¨-pregunto en voz baja mirando con añoranza hacia las luces flotantes, Madara alzo la mirada expectante hacia la azabache.

-¨no¨- respondió Kagome antes de pararse frente a ambos niños-¨Estoy segura que la alma de tu hermano está descansando¨- sonrió ante los ojos llorosos del castaño-¨almas no permanecen en la tierra, ellos vuelven a reencarnar y se les da una nueva oportunidad¨

Una pequeña risa rota escapo de Hashirama ocultando sus ojos bajo su fleco mientras que Madara se limitaba a mirar hacia el cielo.

Si Kagome vio las lágrimas de ambos niños bajando por sus rostros no dio ninguna señal de reconocerlo y eso era algo que Madara y Hashirama agradecían fuertemente.

Ya que por primera vez desde que sus hermanos habían muerto, ellos podían llorar libremente su perdida.

.

.

-¨¡Adiós Kagome-kun!¨-grito entusiasta Hashirama con la mano en alto antes de tropezar con el azabache detrás suyo-¨¡camina idiota!¨- lo golpeo el Uchiha sacándoselo de encima.

Kagome solo suspiro al escuchar los gritos, total, al menos sabía que ahora ya no estaba sola, dándose la vuelta emprendió su camino hacia su refugio sin saber que dos ojos color sangre miraban cada uno de sus pasos antes de desaparecer entre las plantas.

* * *

 **Lo iba a publicar antes pero Facebook me sedujo con todas sus imágenes de Naruto y luego actualizaron una de mis historias favoritas y.. okok ya es mi culpa xD**

 **Hashirama y Madara… en realmente me gusta ese duo xD no como yaoi mentes pervertirijillas e3e si no como amigos xD también creo que Kagome sería un buen intermediario entre ellos por su actitud amable pero con carácter.**

 **Quería saber algo ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de Naruto y Inuyasha? Y aparte ¿con quien les gustaría que Kagome se quedara?**

 **Yo personalmente tengo una debilidad por los Uchihas… malditos psicópatas que están más buenos que el pan recién horneado…(?**

 **Aunque también tengo debilidad por los alvinos x'D**

 **Dsasdasd el mundo de Naruto está lleno de ninjas sexys… maldita sea… quiero ir hay…**

 **Proximo cap:**

 **¨lazos¨**

 **La amistad de Kagome y los chicos ha ido floreciendo pero Hashirama viene con una mala noticia, su hermano a muerto ¿o tal vez no? Cierta miko puede que haiga metido la pata sin saber.**

 **Recuerden comentarios son amor (?**

 **By. Jewell**


	3. Lazos

**No esperaban que actualizara ¿eh? ¿eh? 7w7 pero Jewell está inspirada y quiere complacer a sus lectores (?… aunque la universidad me este hostigando o(TTvTT)o …cofcof ejem, bueno.**

 **¡Ahora! ¡Con ustedes el cap 3!**

 **Los animes Inuyasha y Naruto no me pertenecen o de lo contrario Sasuke no se hubiera quedado con Sakura y Sesshomaru sería mi esposo (?**

* * *

Resumen:

Kagome definitivamente no se esperaba terminar siendo arrojada a un lugar desconocido con ninjas locos que se mataban unos a otros por un pedazo de tierra.

Y menos quedar atrapada en ese fuego cruzado como amiga de un potencial mini-psicópata y una exuberante bola de energía, llamados Madara y Hashirama.

* * *

\- Story-

-capitulo 3-

\- Lazos-

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban y el sol reflejaba sus rayos en el agua del rio dándole una sensación de calidez, con todo esto, Madara estaba teniendo un buen día, primero, su Otou-san le había permitido tomarse el día libre lo cual era muy raro ya que siempre todas sus mañanas comenzaban con un desayuno ligero y luego arduas horas de entrenamiento antes de que siquiera pudiera encontrar una o dos horas libres para poder escaparse a la orilla del lago pero esa mañana en particular al parecer su padre se había despertado con muy buen humor y Madara estaba consiente que prácticamente podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que lo había visto ´feliz´ o con una ligera sonrisa.

En segundo lugar, Izuna había estado completamente feliz al recibir una nueva espada por parte de su sensei y ahora en tercer lugar pero no menos importante, se había logrado colar fuera del compuesto sin ningún problema, en definitiva, el día había comenzado bien.

Con las manos en la cintura el azabache dejo al aire jugar con su indomable cabello en punta, sus pensamientos viajaron a su más reciente amigo, el niño raro que habían conocido unos días atrás y que prácticamente lo habían acosado hasta que este había accedido a ser su amigo.

En definitiva el chico era raro, no solo por el hecho de que parecía más una chica que un chico sino también por las almas, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del azabache, había sido un tanto perturbador el enterarse que esas luces brillantes eran en realidad las almas de la gente muerta.

-¨Ey¨- una voz conocida corto sus pensamientos-¨Hola Madara¨

-¨Fantasma-san¨- reconoció el azabache volteando para ver a la niña, una marca apareció detrás de la cabeza de la nombrada al escuchar el apodo.

-¨es Kagome¨- corrigió lentamente-¨ka-go-me¨- deletreo.

¨fantasma-san¨- respondió desafiante Madara

¨tu…¨- gruño la azabache haciendo retroceder al Uchiha ligeramente debido al aura aterradora que la rodeaba, pero tan rápido como había parecido se había ido-¨erizo-san¨- rio Kagome con una mano cubriendo ligeramente la boca.

-¨¡Yo no!¨- gruño Madara sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas.

-¨eriso-san-¨-canto Kagome sonriendo a la muestra de vergüenza del azabache frente a ella, por un momento la niña se preguntó si era saludable el que tanta sangre viajara al rostro del niño.

-¨¡Kagome! ¡Madara!¨- grito un entusiasta Hashirama apareciendo entre las frondosas hiervas que crecían alrededor del claro, interrumpido cualquier cosa que el Uchiha estaba a punto de decir-¨¡miren!¨

Kagome vio con curiosidad como el niño alzo alegremente unos pergaminos y una cartera pequeña con pinceles y unos pomos de tinta cerradas.

-¨mi otou-san me dio esto¨- una gran sonrisa cruzaba el rostro del castaño y por un momento Kagome se preguntó si no se le había entumecido el rostro.

La mañana comenzaba a pasar en lo que parecía un parpadeo para los tres niños, se habían pasado prácticamente toda la mañana haciendo dibujos en los pergaminos.

¨¿Qué es eso?¨- pregunto Madara quitándole su pergamino a Kagome.

¨¡oi! ¡Devuélvemelo!¨- Protesto la azabache tratando de recuperar su obra.

¨Esto… ¨- Dudo-¨¿es un perro?¨

¨¡Un perro demonio!¨-Replico Kagome.

En efecto, en el pergamino se podía ver el majestuoso porte de un perro demonio, una luna menguante en su frente, a pesar de estar tan solo pintada con tinta negra se podía ver los detalles en el rostro, grandes colmillos, nubes que parecían mezclarse con su pelaje, todo un ser poderoso.

¨mmm…¨- zumbo Madara cerrando los ojos y antes de que la pequeña Miko pudiera reaccionar, agarro un pincel y pinto las marcas del demonio en la pintura en la cara de la niña-¨tu pareces más un gato¨

Un momento en silencio paso por los tres niños, Hashirama que había dejado a un lado su obra desde que Madara le había quitado el pergamino a Kagome, se quedó con una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

¨puffff¨

Los dos amigos trataron de sofocar las risas al ver la cara de Kagome que se comenzaba a volver lentamente de un color carmín, solo para romper en carcajadas al ver la cara de enojo de la niña.

Una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en la frente de Kagome, con una mirada de enojo dirigida a los dos chicos que prácticamente comenzaban a rodar mientras se reían, agarro el pincel hundiéndolo en la tinta para luego garabatear en un par de trozos de papel.

Una sonrisa maliciosa dividió el rostro de la pequeña miko viendo las ofudas en sus manos, volteando, encontró a sus dos amigos aun en el piso riendo.

* * *

Árboles se alzaban casi tapando los rayos del sol que iluminaban el sendero por donde pasaba una pequeña caravana.

¨Este bosque me da nervios…¨-hablo uno de los hombres.

¨se dice que en este bosque las almas de los ninjas caídos vagan¨-Susurro otro temeroso mirando a sus alrededores-¨y que vienen a llevarse a los ninjas que vagan solos por estos lares, para no estar solos¨

Un escalofrió recorrió a todas las personas en la caravana, incluyendo al joven rubio que se encontraba dentro de la carroza y que había escuchado por pura casualidad.

¨¡GAAAA!¨

Resonó el grito a lo largo del bosque.

´miedo…´- Gimieron todos mentalmente antes de acelerar el paso.

* * *

¨¡GAAAA!¨

¡Plaf!

El sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo lleno el lugar.

¨ack…a-ah¨- Gimió lastimeramente entre espasmos el castaño tirado en el piso, mientras el azabache a su lado se encontraba con los ojos en remolinos y con humo saliendo de sus ropas, un ligero espasmo en su pierna derecha se podía ver.

´cre-creo que me pase…´

Miro con preocupación una joven Kagome a ambos niños los cuales parecieran haber sido fritos por las ofudas que ella había pegado de un golpe a sus frentes.

´solo debería haberles dado un ligero choque… no electrocutarlos…´

¨…¨

¡Plaf!

¨¡Oh kami!¨- chillo la azabache corriendo hacia los cuerpos con espasmos-¨¡¿Chicos, están bi-?!¨- Se detuvo en seco viendo como ambos niños se sentaban aun desorientados.

¨¿Qu-¨

Una risa rompió a través del claro, sorprendidos vieron como la azabache se retorcía en el pasto riendo a todo pulmón con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, El Uchica y el Senju compartieron una mirada de desconcierto.

Y entonces otras dos risas descontroladas atravesaron también el claro.

¨¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA TU PELO HASHIRAMA! ¡PARECES UN BROCOLI!¨- Rio Madara a todo pulmón señalando al Senju.

¨¡¿MI PELO?! ¡TU PARECES UN ERIZO ASUSTADO!¨- Se carcajeo Hashirama señalando también a su amiga.

Las risas de los tres niños lleno el aire.

* * *

Aire soplaba moviendo a su compas las hojas de los grandes árboles.

Animales alzaban la nariz al aire, antes de salir disparados del lugar, ellos lo sabían, ese lugar no era seguro, algo asechaba, algo peligroso, algo que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Algo al igual que un par de ojos carmesí que estudiaban el lugar antes de desaparecer en un ligero movimiento de hojas.

* * *

Había sido un día normal, o al menos considerado normal desde los estándares desde que llego a este mundo, Kagome había estado haciendo su rutina normal de encontrarse con Madara y Hashirama en las orillas del lago, el castaño como era de costumbre había hecho una idiotez pero dejando esta vez completamente empapado al Uchiha y ahí fue donde apareció, días antes ya había escuchado un resoplido o incluso murmullos pero solo lo había atribuido como alucinaciones debido a su estado bajo estrés en los últimos días pero esa tarde al ver como el Uchiha había pateado al Senju dentro del agua solo para unos segundos después resbalar y caer también, una risa escandalosa la hizo saltar, no, no era el hecho de que había una risa, si no el hecho de que nadie más parecía escucharla, después de eso todo se había vuelto aún más raro, la voz aparecía de vez en cuando no más que tal vez una palabra cada cierto tiempo, al principio había estado preocupada de que se estuviera volviendo loca después de todo lo que había pasado pero sus preocupaciones se vieron olvidadas cuando la voz dejo de estar presente en su cabeza.

Bueno, hasta hoy, que se encontraba recogiendo frutas para su merienda.

La joven gimió miserablemente apoyándose contra un árbol, correr tanto tiempo con un loco Hashirama con demasiado azúcar en la sangre gritando "Kagome-kun" detrás de ella, no estaba en sus planes, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

*¡CLANK!*¡CHOQUE!*

-"pero... ¿que...?- susurro Kagome con un ligero salto por la impresión.

Utilizando los árboles para camuflarse, vio cuerpos regados por todo el claro-'Uchihas y senjus...'-su sub-consiente grito al reconocer los símbolos.

-"a-ah"- se escuchó el lamento entrecortado.

La niña volteo la vista hacia la fuente del sonido, un grupo de adultos con el símbolo Uchiha plasmado en su espalda rodeaban a alguien contra una piedra, un niño, registro moviéndose lo más insonoramente posible a lo largo de los árboles, su cuerpo del niño estaba gravemente herido tenía cortes y contusiones, su armadura tenia abolladuras y su respiración era grave y pesada, el cuerpo del muchacho no resistiría si no era atendido de inmediato se dio cuenta con amargura Kagome.

- _'¡Itama!'_ -Grito una voz en su cabeza.

-¨¿q-que?¨- escapo en un susurro de los labios de la azabache.

 _-´¡Sálvalo!´-_ grito una vez más la voz.

Manos sudorosas apretaron fuertemente alrededor de su cabeza tratando de apaciguar los gritos de que resonaban en su cabeza cada vez volviéndose más insoportable. Era un hecho, pensó tercamente Kagome, se estaba volviendo loca, no solo la voz había vuelto y ahora gritaba para que ella saliera a salvar al niño sino que también sabía su nombre, la azabache estaba completamente segura que no había visto al chico herido antes.

Sus ojos siguieron la katana del Uchiha que se alzó intimidante reflejando la luz de la luna que parecía traer consigo la llamada de la muerte y luego, un barrido hacia abajo.

 _-´¡NO DEJES QUE MUERA!´_

El grito del niño Senju resonó en el claro.

Junto al sonido del metal rompiéndose en pedazos.

-"¿qu-"

-"yo se…"- gruño la azabache a unos metros de ellos con la respiración agitada-"no lo tienes que gritar"- sacando otra flecha detrás suyo, apunto contra el hombre más cercano-"no dejaría a un niño morir…"

-"tu, mocoso..."- siseo uno, Kagome vagamente registro que la persona tenia rasgos diferentes a los otro cuatro hombres ´¿un clan diferente tal vez?´ pensó vagamente.

Agarrando por la armadura a Itama que en ese momento se encontraba debatiéndose entre el temor por aun estar a manos de los Uchihas y esperanza al aun encontrarse vivo.

La flecha se disparó antes de encenderse en un color rosa cayendo muy cerca de los Uchihas, los cuales dieron un ligero respingo.

-''¡¿cómo te atreves?!"- gruño uno de ellos.

-"aléjense de él"- recalco Kagome posicionando más flechas en su arco.

Kagome no era tonta, ella sabía que no le podría ganar a los 4 Uchihas frente a ella, ellos a comparación de ella, eran personas plenamente formados en el arte de la lucha sin contar también que eran prácticamente el doble de su tamaño.

- _'estúpido cuerpo enano'_ \- dijo la voz en su mente y desde la primera vez que la azabache la había escuchado no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo.

-"¡muere!"- grito uno abalanzándose sobre ella.

La flecha salió disparada chocando contra el metal de la espada, gritos de dolor salieron de la garganta del hombre unos segundos después, sorprendiendo a los otros adultos y al niño moribundo.

´saca las ofudas de tu kimono´- la voz en su cabeza ordeno-´tíralas y grita sometimiento cuando te lo diga´

Kagome asintió para sí misma, no confiaba completamente en la voz, pero era la voz o los hombres frente a ella.

Cuando el hombre de cabello blanquecino soltó su katana y todos parecieran estar dispuestos a atacarla en grupo, el cuerpo de Kagome se tensó.

´¡Ahora!´

Sin pensarlo dos veces la azabache lanzo las 5 ofudas-¨¡SOMETIMIENTO!¨-Grito formando un signo con una mano.

Un estruendo sonó y los cinco hombres cayeron al piso con un ruido sordo, Kagome los había logrado electrocutar, ellos seguían vivos, pudo ver brevemente debido a sus ligeros espasmos en sus cuerpos, no podrían moverse al menos no mucho por un buen rato.

Rodeando los cuerpos vio a Itama apoyado contra la piedra, tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia en su abdomen.

-¿qui-quién eres?- chirrió con miedo, viendo como la castaña se había arrodillado junto a él.

-"no te preocupes Itama-san"- sonrió la niña-"soy la fantasma-san de tu hermano"

Un destello de reconocimiento cruzo por el rostro de Itama al recordar que su hermano hace tiempo había dicho algo sobre un ¨fantasma¨ que lo había ayudado a salir de una trampa para animales.

-¿fa-fantasma-san...?- pregunto ligeramente sintiendo como la conciencia se le escapaba.

-"si"

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia, vagamente sintió el dolor en su abdomen siendo reemplazado por una cálida sensación con la cual estuvo dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo a la inconsciencia por completo.

* * *

Kagome exprimió la tela en el cuenco al lado de la cama donde descansaba el pequeño cuerpo del niño herido, ojeras se podían ver en el redondo rostro de la niña, la azabache no había dormido en absoluto, Itama había estado teniendo fiebre y pesadillas toda la noche, eso y sin contar que aunque había tratado de hablar con la voz en su cabeza, esta solo le había dicho que el niño era hermano de Hashirama y que no debía dejar que ningún Uchiha u otro clan lo viera, pero cuando le intento preguntar más, la voz no había vuelto a responder a sus llamados.

Con un suspiro, puso el pacho frio en la frente del niño con cabello bicolor, expulsando un poco de reiki a sus manos comenzó a revisar la herida en el abdomen, una ligera sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios, la gran herida se había curado casi por completo, no sufría riesgo de una hemorragia interna y la fiebre ya había desaparecido.

Sacando la cabeza a través de las cortinas de hojas que cubrían la entrada al árbol hueco, vio como el sol ya estaba por completo en lo alto del cielo-´me deben estar esperando´-pensó, recordando al castaño y al azabache.

Mirando al cuerpo aun reposando en la cama, trato de sacar sus cuentas acerca de cuánto tiempo podría estar consiente debido a las medicinas y sus niveles de energía que apenas y se estaban recuperando.

´podría ir y decirles que estaré ocupada hoy para no preocuparlos y luego venir lo más rápido posible…´- con un gesto de afirmación a sí misma, pego algunas ofudas en las paredes del árbol activando una barrera, lo suficientemente débil como para no gastar toda su energía pero también lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir a las personas entrar.

* * *

¨¿q-que ha pasado?¨-Kagome escucho el sonido de la voz de Madara.

¨Mi otouto murió…¨-La azabache se detuvo justo enfrente del claro, detrás de un árbol-¨Si vengo aquí, es porque mirando al rio siento como si la tristeza de mi corazón se fuera con el…¨-La tristeza en la voz del castaño era casi palpable-¨¿tú tienes hermanos?¨

¨tengo… cinco hermanos¨- respondió Madara-¨o los tenia¨

La azabache abrió los ojos por completo ante esta nueva información, Kagome sabía que los niños morían durante las guerras, pero viendo las guerras de este lugar, eran muy diferentes ya que en este lugar los niños también luchaban.

¨¿los tenías?- La sorpresa estaba entrelazada en la voz de Hashirama.

¨Somos ninjas. Sabemos que podemos morir en cualquier momento, el único modo de que ninguno muera… es que los enemigos muestren todo lo que llevan en su interior, sin ocultar nada. Y entonces brindar juntos como hermanos ¨- hablo Madara-¨pero eso es imposible, no se puede ver lo que uno tiene en el fondo, no podemos confiar en los demás¨

El chapoteo de una piedra tirada contra el rio, resonó en los oídos de Kagome.

 _´No podemos confiar en los demás´_

¨de hecho no se puede ver si están furiosos o no, si nos dicen una mentira o una verdad¨

 _´La mentira es algo que te rodea Miko´_

Chapoteo.

¨¿crees que no se pueden mostrar los sentimientos?¨- Hablo Hashirama.

 _´Sentimientos humanos son un desperdicio, tu corazón puro admite a los demás, pero ellos no te admiten a ti´_

Chapoteo

¨No lo sé… pero siempre vengo aquí esperando que exista un modo¨

 _´Siempre lo has sabido, pero siempre lo has negado´_

Chapoteo

¨Esta vez parece que encontré uno¨-El viento soplo-¨no eres el único¨- Kagome se recostó contra el árbol, metiendo la cara entre sus rodillas dobladas-¨Sino que yo también he llegado a la otra orilla…¨- Termino Madara.

Un sollozo escapo de la garganta de la niña, que al igual que le viento, fue imperceptible para ambos niños.

* * *

 **Pobre Kagome u.u mocosos que no saben lo que hablan(? jum normalmente solo escribiría solo 6 páginas y mandaría al demonio lo demás :V pero esta historia es especial y por ende escribo hasta dejar mi cerebro seco (?**

* * *

 **Respuestas a los Reviews x3**

 **Chiharu Kazahana- ¡gracias! Espero te guste este cap también ovo**

 **Chovitap- xD a mí también, como que la sensualidad es hereditaria en ese clan(?**

 **Kagome-17-**

 **-tocan la puerta-**

 **Policía-¿residencia Uchiha?**

 **Madara-si**

 **Policía- Señores, quedan arrestados por ser demasiado sexys**

 **Madara-¿espere que-?**

 **-Jewell salvaje aparece-**

 **Jewell- sus ropas quedan embargadas como evidencia, por favor quítenselas 7w7**

 **Alexiz tutsi- aquí esta, chan chan!**

 **xD**

* * *

 **Ayer me preguntaron si yo odiaba a Sakura, pues aquí mi respuesta, no la odio, simplemente odio el SasuSaku y la verdad es que ni yo sé el porqué, a pesar de que ella creció como una kunoichi a lo largo de la historia las primeras impresiones que ella tuvo conmigo en el principio del anime dejaron marca supongo, pero aun así no tengo nada en especial contra ella.**

 **¡Oh! He publicado una nueva historia de Minato x Oc, es raro encontrar uno… así que ¿Por qué no? xD aparte, quiero hacer un especial de Halloween ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿les gustaría uno?**

 **Buen, bueno mis queridos ositos(? Jewell se retira hasta el cap 4**

 **Un especial abrazo y amor a quienes marcaron esta historia como su favorita! Jewell sabe quiénes son ewe)**

 **By. Jewell**


	4. Omake-¡¿Qué es eso! Part1

**¡Buajajajaja! Jewell ha vuelto :D y les trae el especial de Halloween!**

 **-rueda felizmente (?-**

* * *

Resumen:

Kagome definitivamente no se esperaba terminar siendo arrojada a un lugar desconocido con ninjas locos que se mataban unos a otros por un pedazo de tierra.

Y menos quedar atrapada en ese fuego cruzado como amiga de un potencial mini-psicópata y una exuberante bola de energía, llamados Madara y Hashirama.

* * *

\- Story-

-Omake-

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Part. 1-

* * *

Kagome había visto cosas raras en su vida, desde demonios hasta gente resucitada, pero esto sin duda pasaba su límite.

Porque la 'persona', si se le podía decir de esa manera, era prácticamente un esqueleto revestido en piel, aun con la espalda hacia ellos, Kagome podía ver claramente por su forma jorobada como los huesos de su espalda sobresalían.

-¡Kai!- Grito el Uchiha a su lado con una señal de manos.

Nop, la imagen seguía frente a ella y por el rostro pálido de sus dos amigos, ellos también lo podían ver, pero no había modo… ¿cierto?

Y entonces… volteo.

La cosa volteo dándoles la cara y Kagome podría haber jurado que por un momento toda la sangre de su cuerpo había sido drenada y los latidos de su corazón se habían detenido. Porque la boca al igual que sus manos de ese ser estaba complemente cubiertas de sangre.

Un paso hacia atrás.

Grandes garras colgaban de los huesudos dedos de la figura, ojos enormes que parecían carente de juicio.

El ente se voltio por completo.

La mano temblorosa de Kagome fue directa hacia su boca, tratando de amortiguar un grito que quería escapar.

Una olfateada, un ligero movimiento del ente.

 _-¡CORRAN JODER!_

El grito proveniente del espejo fue suficiente para sacarlos de su estupor y lanzarse a la carrera, un grito escapo de Kagome al ver como el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado parados ahora se encontraba el ente con las garras clavadas en el suelo.

 _-¡KAGOME!_

La canasta de Kagome cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Madara la cargaba y comenzaba a saltar atreves de las ramas.

-¡Nos sigue!- Chillo Kagome viendo como el ente también había comenzado a saltar a través de los arboles siguiendo sus pasos.

-¡GA! ¡Nos va a comer!- grito Hashirama temblando por la gran sonrisa que el ser les mostraba y que parecía crecer a cada paso que daban.

-¡¿No puedes purificarlo?!- Rechino Madara tratando de no caerse debido a los gritos de sus dos amigos.

-¡No tengo mis flechas! Y- ¡HII! ¡ACELERA MARADA! ¡Está a unos metros!

Y a partir de ese momento fue un borrón para los tres amigos, el ente había aparecido en frente de los azabaches con las garras en alto, Hashirama al darse cuenta trato de correr hacia ellos pero entonces un estruendo resonó en el lugar, el grito de los niños lleno el aire al mismo tiempo que caían del gran árbol.

Los brazos de Madara apretándola contra su pecho fue lo último que sintió antes de que un vacío negro llenara su vista.

* * *

Pájaros cantaban posándose en los árboles, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, todo indicaba ser un buen día para los niños que se encontraban esperando las indicaciones de su sensei, en la entrada del bosque.

–¡Bien! ¡Todos júntense!–aplaudió un animado Iruka–El ejercicio de supervivencia va a comenzar.

Un gemido colectivo por parte del grupo de niños fue la respuesta que recibió el chunin, sin hacer caso a las quejas, el castaño comenzó a entregar mapas y una pequeña mochila a sus alumnos.

–Este ejercicio será en parejas de tres, júntense según los llame– Se aclaró la garganta sacando un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

* * *

–son exactamente las 7 a.m–anunció–el ejercicio termina a las 6 p.m, nos encontraremos en la x marcada en el mapa a esa hora, deberán casar su almuerzo y conseguir agua por su cuenta, los estaré vigilando y si hacen trampa lo sabré.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera decir algo, el castaño desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

Naruto no estaba feliz, no, esa expresión era poco, él había estado feliz de que le tocara grupo con Sakura, pero….

–¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera! – Grito la pelirosa.

No con el Teme.

-¡AG!- grito el rubio- ¡Ya debe ser medio día ttebayo! ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Cállate Naruto!- lo golpeo una niña de cabellera rosada.

-mhp, dobe- se burló el último miembro del grupo.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS DOBRE, TE-

-¡Ag! ¡Salte de encima idiota!- resonó una voz atreves del claro, deteniendo la discusión del grupo.

-¡Eso duele!-Gimoteo otra.

Los tres niños se miraron entre ellos, ahora atentos a las voces delante de ellos ¿Espías? Lo más probable, ya que Iruka-sensei había avisado que el bosque estaría sin otros estudiantes o genin y esas voces por lo que podían decir, no le pertenecía ninguno de sus compañeros.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al claro frente a ellos tratando de parecer intimidante- sin darse cuenta que solo parecía más tierno–repasando en su mente lo que su aniki le había dicho si alguna vez se encontraba en esta situación.

–Na—

–¡Oi! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – Grito Naruto separando las hojas que cubrían su visión sobre los dos extraños.

Sasuke trato de reprimir el impulso de golpear su palma contra su rostro.

–¿eh? –

Aun con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke alzo la mirada hacia los niños frente a él, un par de chicos le devolvieron la mirada.

El castaño se encontraba sobre el azabache jalando de su mejilla, mientras que el azabache tiraba del pelo del castaño.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Frunció el ceño el azabache librándose de su amigo que rodo a un lado.

–¡Yo pregunte primero ttebayo! – Sasuke miro a su compañero que se encontraba agitando su puño al aire.

–oi… Madara, mira…–susurro Hashirama a su amigo jalando de su manga–El remolino en la camisa del niño…–

–¿Uzumaki? –Alzo una ceja el Madara–¿Qué hace por estos territorios?... –

–¡oi! ¡¿Qué cuchichean?! – Reclamo el Rubio.

–Chicos… creo que deberíamos buscar a sensei…–

–no lo sé… un momento- Paro en seco y alzando la cabeza para mirar a los lados– ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!

–¿Quiénes son? – gruño el pequeño Uchiha.

Madara le devolvió la mirada y Sasuke pudo haber jurado que horror había atravesado el rostro del niño por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad

–¿Izu—

Cualquier cosa que Madara pudo haber dicho en ese momento, quedo en el olvido cuando un grito atravesó el claro.

–¡¿KAGOME?! –

–¡Oi, esperen! –

–¡e-espera! ¡Naruto! –

–Tsk, ¡Dobe! –

Y así fue como comenzó la carrera de los tres niños, tras los ''espías''.

* * *

Un parpadeo, dos parpadeos, largas pestañas negras enmarcaron unos somnolientos y tormentosos ojos azules.

Con un ligero empuje de ambas manos, la niña alzo la parte superior de su cuerpo, mirando al rededor pudo haber jurado de que por unos momentos había sentido como si los arboles dieran vueltas alrededor de ella.

–¿Qué paso?...– mirando al rededor, solo pudo encontrar árboles que llenaban el claro donde ella se encontraba, con una ligera mueca, obligo a su cuerpo a levantarse.

Una mano salió disparada hacia su cabeza al sentir un mareo venir.

–uf–soltó, recuperando los sentidos por completo.

Kagome frunció el ceño mirando al pasto entre sus sandalias, otra mueca escapo de la niña al sentir otro punzón cuando había tratado de recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Ella había ido a buscar a Madara y Hashirama para mostrarles un kimono nuevo que había encontrado en el fondo de su mochila -es probable que era uno de los kimonos que Miroku había aceptado como pago de algún "exorcismo"- había pensado vagamente en ese momento.

yendo al lugar de su encuentro habitual, había sentido como si la observaran, pero la idea había salido volando de su cabeza al ver a sus amigos en la orilla del rio, después de unos saludos rápidos y unos minutos de discusión entre ella y el otro azabache por "lo afeminado que Kagome se veía en ese kimono", los tres habían hecho una apuesta y el perdedor tendría que encontrar la merienda de esa mañana, pero ninguno de ellos había dado siquiera tres pasos cuando todos ellos se habían congelado por completo.

Un jadeo escapo de la azabache al recordar al ente, mirando frenéticamente a todos lados, trato de calmarse diciéndose que ya no estaba, otro escalofrió recorrió su columna al darse cuenta de algo.

Ella no había estado sola.

Madara la había cargado para poder huir junto a Hashirama del ente, pero este había aparecido frente a ellos y todos habían terminado cayendo de lo más alto del árbol.

el sonido de las hojas moviéndose del suelo por las corrientes de aire envió escalofríos a la azabache.

–¿Madara?...–pregunto en un murmullo–¿Hashirama?...–

El viento siguió soplando moviendo esta vez las cortas hebras azabaches.

–¿Madara?– hablo con más fuerza–¿Hashirama?

Lagrimas comenzaban a formarse al borde de sus ojos, ella tenía miedo, miedo porque no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos, miedo por el ente que los había estado persiguiendo, miedo de que no los vuelva a ver.

Una ligera firma sobresalto a la azabache.

–¡¿Chicos?!– grito en anhelo corriendo hacia uno de los árboles, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando sus sentidos captaron algo más.

Ojos azules se abrieron en temor al sentir seis firmas escondidas entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

Y ninguna de ellas era la de sus amigos.

Pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, trato de no gritar al ver sombras apareciendo de entre las hojas y entonces, una máscara blanca lleno su visión.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Kagome tirara un grito al cielo.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a los niños, eso era un hecho, aparte de su hermano pequeño, él podía decir fácilmente que no tenía contacto con otros infantes, ni siquiera de su propio clan.

Así que cuando había estado volviendo junto a su pelotón AMBU a la aldea no había esperado encontrarse con una niña, ellos habían terminado la misión antes de lo previsto por lo que habían decidido notificar al Hokage lo más rápido posible pero al pasar por el bosque cerca a la salida de la aldea, habían escuchado murmullos y ligeros pasos, con una señal de perro, todos ellos habían ido a revisar la fuente del sonido.

Y hay lo vio, una niña pequeña que se aferraba a las mangas de su kimono mientras temblaba pero de repente, ella había alzado la cabeza, el azabache logro ver como las pequeñas lagrimas habían salido prácticamente volando por el movimiento brusco.

–¡¿chicos?!– Itachi pudo sentir el anhelo en la voz de la niña, mas un ceño surco su frente.

"Ella nos puede sentir a pesar de que ocultamos nuestra chakra"

Y al parecer, él no fue el único en notificar este hecho ya que vio de re-ojo como sus compañeros se tensaban ligeramente.

Ojos rojos se movieron detrás de la máscara de porcelana gruesa, al ver como una expresión de horror cubrió el rostro de la niña mientras daba un paso atrás.

Con otra señal del capitán, tres de ellos comenzaron a salir lentamente.

Itachi casi tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por el grito que lanzo la niña cuando su capitán apareció a unos centímetros de ella.

Bajando del árbol, vio como serpiente le enviaba una mirada a perro, antes de volver a la niña que ahora se encontraba llorando a moco tendido con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos frente a ellos.

–¡KAGOME!–se escucharon dos gritos infantiles a lo lejos.

Moviendo la mirada hacia la niña de nuevo, se dio cuenta de cómo ahora lloraba con más fuerza.

–¡No toquen a Kagome!– una gran bola de fuego los obligo a alejarse.

En segundos dos niños se encontraban frente a la niña, la cual ahora agarraba el dobladillo de su kimono con fuerza.

–¡oi esperen ttebayo!– Un rubio seguido de otros 7 niños y su otouto aparecieron de entre los arbustos.

Un rubio, jinjuriki.

7 niños, herederos de clanes.

Su preciado hermano menor.

Y ahí fue cuando Itachi supo que ese día seria largo... Muy largo.

* * *

En el otro lado del claro sin saberlo ninguno de los presentes, grandes ojos llenos de locura los veía antes de desplazarse a la azabache de ojos azules, ella no se le escaparía, no... Él la atraparía y se la llevaría, ¿y que si los otros niños trataban de impedírselo? él siempre podía llevárselos también, con un ligero movimiento, comenzó a caminar hacia lo más profundo del bosque con una gran sonrisa grabada en sus esqueléticas facciones.

* * *

 **x'D escribí la mitad de esto cuando estaba en la universidad muriendo de aburrimiento(?, este especial estará en 2 partes o tal vez 3. Depende(?**

 **Kagome reacciono así por toda la presión, normalmente no me gusta hacerla llorona pero si tu estuvieras en su lugar, haber sido separa de tus amigos ya dos veces y encima con esa cosa persiguiéndolos xD ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Aparte, puede que Kagome tenga la mente de una adolescente, pero su cuerpo sigue siendo la de una niña.**

 **Dato curioso: Jewell le tiene miedo a las muñecas de porcelana sin embargo cuando era niña jugaba con una, que era de su abuela.**

 **Gracias a los comentan! Y perdón por no responderles :'v esta semana y la próxima fueron y eran muy ajetreadas TTvTT**

 **Bueno, yo me voy! Byebye mijos!**


	5. Omake-¡¿Qué es eso! Part2

¡Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar x'D lo lamento, pero no me había dado el tiempo y cuando lo tenía, me ponía a leer xD pero ahora…. ¡Soy libre de la universidad! ¡Buajajajaja! xDDD, bueno, he aquí la actualización! Chan! Chan!

Perdón por los errores de ortografía, entre otros.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Este omake está situado en una parte más avanzada del fic.**

* * *

Resumen:

Kagome definitivamente no se esperaba terminar siendo arrojada a un lugar desconocido con ninjas locos que se mataban unos a otros por un pedazo de tierra.

Y menos quedar atrapada en ese fuego cruzado como amiga de un potencial mini-psicópata y una exuberante bola de energía, llamados Madara y Hashirama.

* * *

\- Story-

-Omake part.2-

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Part.2-

* * *

Y así fue como comenzó el día de cierto AMBU Uchiha, rodeado de sus compañeros de escuadra, herederos de clanes, su hermano menor y dos niños un poco mayores que rodeaban celosamente a una muy asustada azabache que lloraba a lágrima viva.

Vagamente Itachi registro lo andrógino de la apariencia de la niña -¿o era niño?- cabello azabache corto, un tanto ondulado que brillaba con un tinte azulado, cara de querubín -el cual le recordaba vagamente a su hermano- Una nariz de botón y grandes ojos azules eléctricos que aun parecían aguados por el llanto recién detenido, Itachi concluyo que si no fuera por los ojos azules, ella fácilmente pudo haber pasado por un miembro de su clan.

-Serpiente- La voz de Perro subió- Buscar a Umino Iruka y entregarle a los niños.

Un ligero movimiento por parte de la mujer fue su respuesta antes de desaparecer y re aparecer frente a los niños, empujándolos hacia los arbustos.

-¡Oiga! ¡Déjeme Dattebayo!- Se quejó Naruto.

-Silencio chico- Mando la mujer.

-¡Bájame vieja!- Demando el niño, mientras desaparecía junto a los demás niños entre el follaje.

-¡Mocoso!-

-¡Ay!-

Gritos de demanda de parte del rubio se siguieron escuchando pero se hacían cada vez más lejanos.

-Identificarse- Hablo el AMBU con mascara de perro.

Un silencio callo sobre el claro, todo parecía haber parado para esperar la respuesta de los niños que se encontraban rodeados.

-Identificarse o serán puestos bajo la I&T- Repitió el AMBU al no recibir respuesta a su primera pregunta.

Itachi se encogió casi imperceptiblemente, era bueno que su comandante había hecho que serpiente se llevara a su hermano y los demás niños.

-ug…- Gruño Hashirama, tragando saliva.

-…- Madara compartió una mirada con su amigo, esto era malo, más que malo, ellos estaban no solo superados en número, sino que también los hombres con mascara eran mucho más fuertes que ellos y no solo eso, Kagome estaba con ellos y él no sabía pelear.

Después de un concurso de mirada entre ambos niños, Hashirama relajo lentamente su postura de combate, aun con kunai en mano alzo la cabeza y miro fijamente al hombre con mascara que lideraba el grupo.

-Senju…Hashirama- Hablo el castaño, viendo como la postura del enmascaro vacilo por un momento.

Siguiendo los pasos de su amigo, Madara alzo el rostro mostrando el entrecejo fruncido.

-Uchiha Madara- Gruño el niño.

Silencio lleno el claro cuando energía de matar lleno por un segundo el claro, solo fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que ambos niños retrocedieran más cerca de Kagome gruñendo con armas listos para atacar si era necesario.

Si las personas pudieran haber visto el rostro del normalmente estoico Uchiha debajo de su máscara se hubieran sorprendido, Ojos sharingan giraban locamente y una mueca de odio surcaba su rostro.

-Mentira- Gruño Itachi.

-Digan sus verdaderos nombres o serán capturados- Demando el AMBU con mascara de perro.

-…- Sudor bajo por el rostro de Hashirama, ellos no le creían ¡¿Pero que más querían?! Grito prácticamente en su mente, ellos les habían dado el nombre de sus clanes lo cual ya era algo sumamente arriesgado para ellos, este, sin darse cuenta, compartía los mismos pensamientos de Madara, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a compartir más información sobre su origen.

-Identificarse o-

-¡Ya se lo dijimos!- Grito exasperado Madara- ¡Él se llama Senju Hashirama y yo Uchiha Madara!

Silencio volvió a llenar el claro, el sonido del viento soplando a través de los arboles era lo único que se escuchaba, Hashirama y Madara estrecharon los ojos al más ligero movimiento de los enmascarados.

-..Ka-Kagome…- Hipo una voz detrás de los niños sorprendiéndolos y haciéndolos voltear- Higurashi Kagome…- volvió a hipar tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

Otro silencio lleno el claro, solo los pequeños hipos de la niña parecían llenar ese vacío.

-Gato, capturarlos.

Ambos niños miraron con Horror como unos de los enmascarados corrió hacia ellos con una velocidad casi imposible de seguir con la vista.

-¡No te acerques!- Escucharon el grito a sus espaldas.

Un grito lleno el aire.

-¡Increíble!-

Y eso fue todo lo que lograban recordar, antes de notar que un color rosa semi-transparente los cubría.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kagome había sentido tal terror, ella era consiente, rodeada de personas extrañas con una fuerte aura y solo sus dos amigos protegiéndola la hacían temer, no por su vida sino por la de ellos, ella ya había vivido siquiera alrededor de 16 años pero ellos eran de apenas 10 y no solo eso, no, claro que no, porque el mundo era una perra y le gustaba jugar con ella por eso, ahora tenía no solo a esta gente peligrosa a su alrededor sino que también a ese extraño ''ser'' que hacía que los pelos de su nuca se pararan de punta, ya que ella sabía, esa cosa no era un demonio, su aura lo delataba, era un humano, como Madara, como Hashirama, como las personas enmascaras, como ella, esa cosa era completamente humana.

Un hipo escapo de sus labios al recordar su aura, era completamente contaminada, negro y purpura habían bailado alrededor del cuerpo del ente, le había recordado a la de Naraku, un alma completamente podrida y corrupta.

-¡Ya se lo dijimos!- La voz de Madara la saco de sus pensamientos- ¡Él se llama Senju Hashirama y yo Uchiha Madara!

¿Los hombres enmascarados querían que ellos se identificaran?, Un silencio había llenado el ambiente y la azabache anoto vagamente que incluso en su época, si unas personas aparecían de la nada lo primero que harían seria pedir que se identificaran, con todo esto, Kagome solto un suspiro tembloroso.

-..Ka-Kagome…- Hipo con una voz quebrada, que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento- Higurashi Kagome…-Otro hipo se le escapo.

La azabache se movió incomoda cuando silencio volvió a llenar el ambiente.

-Gato, capturarlos.

Un gemido estrangulando escapo de su garganta al ver como el enmascarado se acercaba con un kunai en mano.

-¡No te acerques!- Grito Kagome alzando la mano en un intento desesperado de pararlo.

Y entonces el pandemónium se desato.

Antes de que alguien hubiera podido reaccionar por completo, el cuerpo del AMBU había salido volando por la energía disparada desde la palma de la niña.

-¡Ag!- fue el grito ahogado de gato.

-¡Increíble!- Aulló cierto rubio.

-¡Katon No jutsu!

-¡GYA!- Grito Kagome cayendo sobre su trasero cuando el jutsu golpeo la barrera.

Golpe tras golpe llenaron la vista de los niños como los AMBUS comenzaron a arremeter contra la burbuja de color rosa.

Levantándose, la azabache reprimió una mueca cuando un golpe particularmente fuerte golpeo la barrera.

-¡Agh!- escapo un jadeo de Kagome cuando una etiqueta se pegó a la cúpula.

-¡Kagome!- grito Madara atrapando a su amiga antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Oi! ¡Le duele!- Grito Naruto corriendo hacia el campo de batalla- ¡La están hiriendo-ttebayo!

-¡Du-duele!- trato de hablar la azabache, más jadeos escapaban de su boca mientras trataba de quitar la sensación de estar siendo ahorcada.

-¡Kagome suelta la barrera!- Grito Hashirama arrodillado a su lado.

-¡N-no!- Se ahogó.

-¡Nosotros estaremos bien! ¡Suelta la maldita barrera!- Gruño Madara apretando a la niña más cerca.

Un silbido ahogado, los niños prepararon sus posiciones en caso de un ataque.

-¡Agh!-

-¡Soltarlo ahora!- Rompió un enojado Madara.

-¡N-no pu-puedo!-grazno con un sonido ahogado Kagome- ¡L-lo e-estoy i-intentando pero ¡Agh!

-¡Deténganse-ttebayo!

-Serpiente, llévate al niño- Mando perro tirando otra etiqueta a la cúpula.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, la mujer atrapo al niño bajo su brazo, aun con el pataleo insistente y los gritos, la AMBU salto hacia los arboles despegando con dirección hacia la academia.

Un grito perforador por parte de la niña lleno el aire cuando cuatro etiquetas de sellado se pegaron a la barrera.

-¡Detenerse!- Grito Hashirama apartando la mirada de una temblorosa Kagome y poniéndose al frente de sus dos amigos- ¡Nosotros no queremos pelear! ¡Responderemos a todo lo que quieran pero dejen de hacerle daño a Kagome!

-Quítense todas las armas y poner las manos expendidas- Mando perro.

Tragando saliva Hashirama comenzó a tirar a un costado todas las armas que tenía.

-Ambos- demando perro.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Madara dejo suavemente a la azabache recostada sobre el pasto, poniéndose junto a Hashirama, comenzó a desarmarse tirando todas sus armas a la misma pila donde se encontraban las armas del Senju.

-Liberación-

Las etiquetas se despegaron solo para segundos después la cúpula se rompiera en millones de fragmentos desapareciendo en el aire.

Madara y Hashirama suspiraron de alivio cuando escucharon la exhalación suave de Kagome.

-Los tres vendrán con nosotros- Hablo el de mascara de perro delante de ellos.

Bueno…. Mierda.

Pensaron al mismo tiempo los tres amigos.

* * *

-y así los encontramos Lord Hokage- termino de relatar el AMBU con mascara de perro.

-¡Uh! ¡Mira Kagome! ¡Mira!- chillo Hashirama arrastrando a una sonriente Kagome detrás de él mientras Madara murmuraba entre dientes.

-ya veo…- murmuro Sarutobi mirando como ahora ambos niños comenzaba a jalonearse, a la vez que la niña (¿o era niño?) gritaba a ambos.

-Traer a Inoichi a mi oficina y que el departamento de T&I esté listo, pueden retirarse- Habla el Hokage con voz autoritaria.

-¡Madara! ¡Hashirama! ¡Ya basta!- chillo una voz detrás del Hokage, el cual alzo una ceja casi imperceptiblemente -¡Dije ya Basta!

-¡Si, Hokage-sama!- Gritaron en coro desapareciendo en un torbellino de hojas.

Sarutobi casi dejo escapar un suspiro al escuchar como los chillidos y gritos subían de volumen a su espalda-' _Si puedo con Naruto, puedo con ellos…'_ \- se repitió como una mantra en su cabeza, moviendo la cabeza en un signo de rendición el hombre se dispuso a voltear hacia el grupo de niños que se encontraban en plena lucha.

-¡PAR DE IDIOTAS DIJE BASTA!-

-¡GYAAAAA!-

El hokage en ese momento pudo haber jurado que a pesar de todo el humo en su oficina vio como electricidad viajaba a través el cabello del Senju y el Uchiha.

Inoichi que para ese momento ya estaba en la entrada de la Torre Hokage escucho los gritos provenientes de la oficina, con un suspiro resignado, comenzó a subir los escalones de la gran torre.

-' _Este será un día largo'_ \- Fue lo único que pensó antes de empujar la puerta de la oficina.

* * *

Y como el rubio predijo, había sido un día largo… o al menos para él. Inoichi pudo a haber jurado que cada cosa que tocaban esos críos estaba destino a romperse o a explotar misteriosamente.

-Aquí están los resultados Hokage-sama- Declaro el rubio poniendo los archivos sobre el pupitre.

El sonido de las hojas del informe pasando a través de los callosos dedos del Hokage fue lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina. Con cada hoja que leía el viejo hombre fruncía más el entrecejo.

 **Informe de T &I**

Nombre: Uchiha Madara

Numero: desconocido

Informe: […] No se ha encontrado mentira en la información dada, la lectura de su mente ha mostrado escenas de lo que se supone fue la guerra entre clanes, se ha confirmado que es el verdadero Uchiha Madara y no un agente durmiente o una persona con recuerdos implantados, y debido al alcance de los recuerdos se ha descartado que sea el Uchiha Madara de nuestra actualidad invadiendo el cuerpo de un niño […]

 **Informe de T &I**

Nombre: Senju Hashirama

Numero: desconocido

Informe: […] Al igual que con Madara no se ha encontrado mentira en la información dada, la lectura de su mente ha mostrado también escenas de lo que se supone fue la guerra entre clanes incluyendo recuerdos de su clan, pero antes de la fundación de la aldea[…]

 **Informe de T &I**

Nombre: Higurashi Kagome

Numero: desconocido

Informe: […] Como sus otros dos compañeros, no ha mostrado mentira y ha cooperado en todo, al igual que los informes antiguos hechos por el Shodaime durante su gobierno, se ha comprobado que la mente de la niña no podía ser infiltrada, sin embargo los datos dados por ella se han comparado con los de los registros y coinciden […]

El hokage dio una larga calada a su pipa tratando de poner sus nervios en línea, porque ahora no solo tenía problemas con el concejo, sino que también tenía al trio que fundo su pueblo corriendo como ovejas descarriladas de aquí para allá, aunque eso ya era un problema, lo que más le preocupaba era que eso significaba que tenía al verdadero Uchiha Madara dentro de su pueblo, pero él sabía, no podía hacer un movimiento apresurado porque a pesar de que el ahora joven Uchiha se volvería un dolor constante durante la fundación también jugaría un rol importante al firmar la alianza.

-Ponlos en una de las habitaciones del edificio 32- Mando el Hokage alzando la vista de los archivos- Y asegúrate que AMBUS los vigilen tiempo completo.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más dolor de cabeza le provocaba a estas alturas al hombre, era que si esta información llegaba a manos equivocadas grandes problemas surgirían.

Porque tener a las tres personas que crecerían para ser las más fuertes registradas en la historia shinobi dentro de su aldea era malo, pero ahora, que estas tres personas aún sean niños pequeños… era aún peor.

* * *

El sonido de pisadas se escuchaba en el desierto pasillo mientras Inoichi caminaba dirigiendo al grupo de niños hacia su habitación asignada.

-Bien- Hablo deteniendo sus pasos al llegar al final del corredor, abriendo la puerta se puso a un lado dándoles una vista al lugar donde dormirían- Esta habitación ha sido asignada a ustedes tres, mañana a las 7 a.m un AMBU los recogerá para ir a-

-¡Un televisor!- Chillo Kagome, empujando a sus dos amigos mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación.

-Te-¿Qué?- Pregunto Madara sobándose el chinchón de la cabeza.

-¡Es una cajita que reproduce imágenes!- La azabache volvió a chillar, pero ahora corriendo hacia lo que había identificado como el baño-¡También hay agua caliente!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Enserio?!- grito Hashirama corriendo hacia la habitación- ¿Qué hace esta cosa?

-¡Espera Hashirama n-

-¡ARDE!-

-¡Gya! ¡Hashirama aleja esa cosa de mí!-

La ceja de cierto Uchiha se retorcía locamente escuchando los gritos que provenían de la habitación, con los puños fuertemente apretados comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia lo que ahora era el campo de batalla o baño.

-¡Suficiente!-

Inochi trato de reprimir otro suspiro viendo como los tres niños lo ignoraban olímpicamente mientras peleaban entre ellos.

-Ejem- Tosió falsamente tratando de obtener su atención, más el trio parecía más enfrascado en su disputa.

-¡Ejem!-Tosió de nuevo, ahora viendo como la niña le hacía una llave al otro azabache mientras Hashirama contaba golpeando el piso con su mano.

-¡EJEM!- Rompió con una vena palpitante en su sien.

-Oh- Murmuró Kagome sonrojándose un poco- Lo lamento eh… Yamanaka-san, por favor continúe.

-Como decía…- murmuró mirando como ahora estaban más tranquilos- Mañana a las 7 a.m un AMBU será mandado a su habitación para que se puedan reunir con el hokage. Si tienen hambre en el refrigerador hay comida, solo calentarla. Ahora me retiro, buenas noches.

Y el rubio desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

-Me aburroooo- Murmuro dando vueltas sobre la cama el Senju.

-No eres el único…- murmuro mirando con recelo hacia la habitación de baño donde actualmente se encontraba Kagome dándose un baño de agua caliente.

-No entiendo porque Kagome-kun no nos deja bañarnos con él…- se quejó Hashirama enrollándose en las sabanas- Es más divertido darse un baño en grupo….- siguió murmurando mientras se arrastraba alrededor de la habitación como una oruga con las sabanas envolviéndolo.

Un grito, seguido de otro hizo ponerse en guardia a ambos niños listos para atacar.

-¡Dolió!- Chillo un rubio saliendo del baño perseguido por una azabache con una regadera en mano.

-¡Pervertido!-

* * *

Un suspiro de puro deleite escapo de los labios de la niña mientras pasaba los dedos a través de su corto cabello.

-Extrañaba esto- murmuró, cerrando la bata alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Ug! ¡Ah!- Kagome se congelo, viendo como la mata de pelo rubio aparecía por la pequeña ventana del baño.

-¿uh?- parpadeo el rubio mirando a la congelada azabache- ¡Hola-ttebayo!

El grito de Kagome resonó en todo el piso.

Seguido de un fuerte '¡GA!' y un balde de madera volando hacia las calles de Konoha.

* * *

\- a ver…- murmuro Madara frotándose los sienes frente al niño rubio sentado frente a él- tú… querías conocernos pero el Hokage no te lo permitió- Un asentimiento por parte del rubio- y por eso… escalaste hasta el tercer piso de este edificio para colarte por la ventana del baño… ¿cierto?

Otro asentimiento por parte del rubio, Madara se froto las sienes ahora con más fuerza.

Un suspiro de resignación escapo de los labios de Kagome, al ver como el niño se frotaba el chinchón producido por el balde de madera que le había lanzado.

-¿Tú te llamas Naruto cierto?- Preguntó Kagome.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage! ¡Ttebayo!-Proclamo el rubio en una pose triunfadora olvidando por completo su chinchón semi-palpitante.

-' _'momento…''_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo los otros 2 niños en la sala- _¡¿Uzumaki?! ¡¿Igual que los Uzumakis de Uzushiogakure?!_ -

Silencio lleno la habitación como el apellido golpeo como una patada en todo el rostro al Senju y el Uchiha.

-¿Hokage? ¿Eso no es el líder del pueblo?- pregunto Kagome, ignorando el corto circuito mental de sus amigos.

-si ¿Algún problema?- se puso a la defensiva el rubio.

Moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, la niña alzo la cabeza entrelazando los dedos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-No, en absoluto- sonrió con cariño- de hecho, ¡Es genial que tengas un sueño tan hermoso!

Shock cruzo brevemente el rostro del rubio, antes de estallar en una gran sonrisa.

-¡Créelo! ¡Seré el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos!- Rió con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Yo también!- salto Hashirama saliendo de su shock.

-¡¿Eh?!- Grito Naruto echándole mal de ojo al Senju- ¡No! ¡Yo seré el Hokage- ttebayo!

Moviendo las manos frente a él, Hashirama trato de apaciguar al rubio.

-¡No me refería a quitarte tu sueño!- se defendió- ¡Nosotros tres también fundaremos un pueblo y entonces nadie tendrá que sufrir o morir siendo solo un niño!

-¡¿Enserio?!- brillo Naruto mirando a los otro niños.

-¡Sí!- Proclamo con orgullo el castaño.

-¡E-entonces! ¡Cuando yo me convierta en Hokage y ustedes funden su aldea ninja, seremos aldeas hermanas!-

-¡Buena idea!- chillo el Senju.

Agarrándose del brazo, ambos niños comenzaron a dar vueltas compartiendo sus proyectos cuando sean grandes.

-Comienzo a pensar que esos dos son gemelos separados al nacer- murmuró Madara con una ceja temblante.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Solo míralos- refunfuño el Uchiha- Son igual de idiotas

Una risita escapo de los labios de la azabache como los 2 niños frente a ellos pararon de bailar.

-¡Teme!

* * *

El AMBU en la azotea soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro bajo su máscara cuando los gritos y chillidos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Solo unas horas más…- murmuró- Solo unas horas más…

A su lado, el AMBU gato reprimió una risa.

* * *

Esto se había puesto feo, no… ¡Mucho más que feo! ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Kagome sinceramente no podía pensar claramente mientras trataba de esconderse en el bosque con un Madara inconsciente arrecostado frente ella.

Se tragó un hipo sollozosante como sentía el ente cada vez más cerca.

-Dios… por favor no… que no nos encuentre… por favor no…-murmuro plegarias la azabache.

El sonido de las copas de los arboles moviéndose al ras del viento era lo único que Kagome podía escuchar, pero ella lo sabía, el ente estaba cerca, ella podía sentir su presencia, su presencia que le recordaba tanto a la de Naraku, un alma completamente corrupta.

-¡Kagome!- grito una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo girar bruscamente a la niña.

-¡Hashirama!- Chillo la niña saliendo del árbol hueco y lanzándose a abrazar a su amigo- ¡Ma-Madara e-esta inconsciente y-y herido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí o él nos encontrara!

-vamos- declaro el Senju poniendo al Uchiha sobre sus hombros antes de comenzar a correr junto a Kagome.

 _-Los encontré…_

El kunai de Hashirama cruzo el aire hacia el ente más este fue rechazado tras un golpe de sus garras, cayendo desde uno de los arboles la figura huesuda y deformada del ser se levantó por completo.

Una cúpula rodeo al ente cuando este se dispuso a atacar haciendo que rebote contra la pared rosa.

-¡a-aah!- chillo Kagome cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Ha-Hashirama!- Tosió Kagome-¡Corre! ¡Agh!

Mirada desesperada de Hashirama viajaba de un lugar a otro, buscando un punto donde golpear al ente.

-¡Que corras!-El grito de la azabache fue seguido de un chillido de dolor cuando el ente comenzó a golpear con más fuerza la barrera - ¡Toma a Madara y vuelve donde el Hokage!

-¡No te dejare aquí con-

-¡¿No me entiendes?!- Interrumpió al Senju- ¡Madara está herido! ¡La hemorragia en su estómago es grabe! ¡Si no se trata ahora podría morir!

-¡Pero tú lo harás si te dejo aquí!

-¡Estoy herido Hashirama! ¡Mi energía está casi al límite!- Grito Kagome- ¡Aunque logre ganar tiempo y salir corriendo con ustedes la barrera no durare mucho tiempo y solo seré-! ...una carga…

Solo el sonido de los golpes del ente contra la barrera lleno el ambiente, apretando el agarre contra el cuerpo inconsciente del Uchiha, Hashirama abrió la boca, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedo en el olvido cuando una gota de agua salada cayó al suelo.

-Por favor… - susurró Kagome mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos a su amigo- Por favor Hashirama… no los quiero perder… Madara y tú son lo único que tengo… así que por favor… por favor… **Vivan.**

Lagrimas caían surcando el rostro de la niña que miraba a su amigo, una sonrisa acuosa surco el pequeño rostro cuando aparto la mirada.

* * *

 **Vivan**

* * *

Con la mandíbula apretada Hashirama bajo el rostro, antes de voltear y saltar con Marada sobre sus hombros hacia la aldea.

* * *

 **Vivan**

 **Porque en este lugar lleno de muerte y corrupción, ustedes son lo único que tengo.**

* * *

-Los quiero chicos-

* * *

 **Por eso… Vivan**

* * *

Fue un susurro al viento, pero Hashirama incluso años después, cuando ya estaba cansado de la vida y las crueles guerras, podía decir que aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas con fuego en su mente.

Hashirama se obligó a no voltear cuando el sonido característico de la barrera rompiéndose lleno sus oídos.

* * *

 **Por favor…**

* * *

Y con esto ya solo estamos a un capítulo de terminar el especial xD jooo fueron casi 3 meses sin actualizar (Aunque creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito ¡!14 hojas! ¡14! :'v) Mmm, ¿Qué tal un trato? Si el fic pasa los 30 comentarios yo actualizo más tardar el martes con un Omake incluido al final del cap 7v7 (Omake del Omake(?) xD)

Perdón por no poder responder comentarios :'v estoy actualizando desde mi celular xD pero! Recuerden que Jewell ama comentarios ewe

4017 palabras! xD

Adelanto del siguiente cap.:

-Omake part. 3 -¡¿Qué es eso?! Final-

-¡No dejare a mis mejores amigos morir solo por el bien de una aldea que no tiene nada que ver conmigo!- Arremetió el Uchiha soltándose del agarre del hombre mayor- ¡Me vale mierda si muero o me lleva esa cosa, pero no los dejare solos!

By. Jewell


End file.
